


Blacksmith's Legacy - Die Tochter des Hufschmieds

by TessCarlisle



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Tochter des Hufschmieds hatte einst einen Mann... Eine Huntsman/Sarah Fanfiktion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1 ~ Regen

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich den Film sah, wollte ich sofort eine Fanfiktion darüber lesen, wie der Huntsman seine Frau Sarah kennenlernt. Nach ein paar Minuten der Recherche, musste ich allerdings feststellen... es gibt gar keine! o.O Ich meine... hallo?!?! Hiermit möchte ich das schleunigst ändern!  
> An Stellen die euch wirr oder unverständlich erscheinen, habe ich wahrscheinlich versucht besonders tiefgründig zu sein.  
> Kommies sind wie immer sehr willkommen, denn: "Comments, are my power!" ^//^  
> Und auch wenn wir alle wissen, wie die Geschichte enden wird... viel Vergnügen.

**Kapitel 1 ~ Regen**

_I was looking for a breath of life_  
 _A little touch of heavenly light_  
 _But all the choirs in my head sang,_  
 _No oh oh oh_

Der harte Regen prasselte unnachgiebig durch das kahle Buschwerk und durchnässte meine Kleider. Ich zog mir die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht, behielt die matschige Straße jedoch weiterhin im Auge. Seit Stunden wartete ich nun schon reglos in den Wipfeln der laublosen Bäume und trotzte Wind und Wetter. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe. Und ich würde sie zu Ende bringen. Nasse Kleidung und klamme Finger konnten mich nicht davon abhalten.  
Es hieß, dass Späher der Königin in der Nähe gesichtet und auf dem Weg in mein Heimatdorf waren. Und wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall war, mussten sie erst an mir vorbei. Ich hielt meinen Bogen noch fester umschlossen, sodass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und der Ledergriff leise quietschte. Ich würde niemanden am Leben lassen, der hier vorbei kam. Nur Seelen, die böse Absichten hatten, schlugen diesen Weg ein. Er lag einfach viel zu nah am Dunklen Wald.  
Durch den Schleier des fallenden Regens nahm ich plötzlich eine Bewegung wahr. Mein Körper spannte sich an, als sich auf der Straße etwas tat. Das Warten hatte sich gelohnt. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte ich einen Pfeil aus meinem Köcher gezogen, auf die Sehne gelegt und den Bogen zum Zielen auf Augenhöhe gerissen. Die nassen Federn des Pfeils klebten mir an der Wange, Regen tropfte mir in die Augen und ich musste blinzeln. Doch dann sah ich die Gestalt ganz deutlich. Dunkel, in Waldfarben gekleidet, hochgewachsen und mit einer kräftigen Statur kam jemand den Waldpfad entlang gelaufen. Ich verhielt mich ganz still, suchte mein Ziel und wartete bis ein sicherer Schuss möglich war. Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, meine Arme fingen vor Anspannung an zu zittern, doch ich ließ mein Ziel nicht aus den Augen.  
Tief in mir meldete sich meine Vernunft. Was, wenn dies kein Späher war. Ich hatte gehört, dass sie nie allein unterwegs waren, mindestens zu zweit. War Nummer zwei vielleicht etwas zugestoßen? Oder lauerte er irgendwo im Dickicht und hatte mich schon längst als Ziel auserkoren, während sein Kumpel mich ablenkte?  
Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das war Blödsinn. Mein Versteck in den Bäumen war perfekt. Ich verschmolz quasi mit der Umgebung. Niemand würde mich hier erkennen können. Schon gar nicht bei dem Wetter. Aber trotzdem. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass es nur ein einfacher Bauer war, der auf der Suche nach Arbeit ins nächste Dorf ziehen wollte.  
Meine Zuversicht war dahin. Ich zögerte einen Moment, die Spannung der Bogensehne ließ ein wenig nach.  
Mit einem Mal blieb die Gestalt stehen und ich spannte die Sehne wieder straffer. Sie war noch zu weit weg, um dass ich Genaueres erkennen konnte. Der Regen verschleierte die Welt zu sehr. Von jetzt auf gleich stürzte die Gestalt plötzlich vornüber zu Boden und ich stutzte. Was zum...?!  
Ich wartete, doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Ich fluchte leise vor mich hin und noch ehe ich überlegte, ob das eine Falle sein könnte, sprang ich bereits vom Baum.  
Der matschige Waldboden quietschte bei jedem Schritt den ich vorsichtig zurück legte. Die Spitze meines Pfeils deutete immer auf das breite Kreuz der Gestalt. Meine Augen huschten überprüfend in alle Richtungen, während ich meinen Weg fortsetzte.  
Als ich vor dem leblosen Körper zum Stehen kam, hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet, als wolle er mich und den Bewusstlosen wie Unrat einfach aus dem Wald spülen.  
Ich konnte immer noch nicht viel erkennen, als ich mich sachte über den Körper beugte. Er lag mit dem Gesicht im Schlamm, seine Haare hingen strähnig herab und seine Kleidung war zerschlissen.  
»Hey!«, rief ich über den Lärm des fallenden Regens hinweg und stieß meinen Stiefel in die Seite des Mannes. Ich verstand kaum mein eigenes Wort. »Hey!«, versuchte ich es noch einmal, erntete jedoch keine Regung.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf und ließ den Bogen sinken. Er war wohl schon vorher verreckt und ich musste mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. Auch gut. Sollten ihn doch die Krähen holen.  
Vorsichtig setzte ich meinen Stiefel gegen seinen Oberarm und drückte, sodass sein Körper sich langsam drehte und ich in das Antlitz des Mannes blicken konnte.  
Ich erschrak, als er völlig unverhofft die Augen aufriss, mich im gleichen Moment am Bein packte und zu Boden riss. Mir entwich ein Schrei, als mir im Sturz mein Bogen entglitt und der Pfeil auf Nimmerwiedersehen ins Unterholz flog. Ich keuchte vor Anstrengung, als unsere Körper in einer Rangelei ineinander verkeilt über den Boden rollten. Meine Kapuze rutschte mir vom Kopf, als ich das Messer in meinem Stiefelschaft zu fassen bekam. Gleichzeitig, er über mir, hielten wir inne. Ein Gefühl des Triumphs durchflutete mich, als die Spitze meines Messers auf seine Kehle zeigte. Es verschwand jedoch sofort, als ich etwas Spitzes zwischen meinen Rippen spürte. Scheiße. Das nannte man wohl eine Pattsituation.  
Erst jetzt nahm ich meinen Angreifer wirklich wahr. Die stahlblauen Augen in seinem dreckigen Gesicht weiteten sich ungläubig, als er erkannte, dass ich eine Frau war.  
»Warum wolltet Ihr mich töten?«, fragte seine tiefe Stimme und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Griff an meinem Kragen sich leicht lockerte.  
»Nur Späher der Königin wagen es, diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie auch mein Dorf dem Erdboden gleichmacht.« Ich klang hysterisch, aber es war mir egal.  
Mein Gegner zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während der Regen von seiner Nasenspitze tropfte. Dann zog er sein Messer zurück, hielt mich nur noch mit seinem Gewicht in Schach.  
»Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Spähern. Und die Belange der Königin interessieren mich auch nicht. Ich will einfach nur nach Birk.«  
Ich riss mein Knie nach oben und traf ihn an einer Stelle wo es richtig weh tat. Keuchend und fluchend rollte er zur Seite, gab mich frei und ich kämpfte mich, mein Messer weg steckend, auf die Beine.  
Hach, es war aber auch immer zu einfach, dachte ich, als ich auf die sich krümmende Gestalt im Matsch hinab blickte und meinen Sieg feierte.  
Aus heiterem Himmel schossen seine Beine vor, rissen überraschend die meinen weg und ich fiel hart auf den Rücken. Luft wurde aus meinen Lungen gepresst und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Nebeneinander lagen wir nun keuchen und um Luft ringend am Boden, während der Regen unsere Gesichter sauber spülte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte ich wieder normal atmen und wagte es meinen Kopf zu drehen. Der Mann sah ebenfalls zu mir und ich nahm an, dass meine Haare genau so an meinen Wangen klebten, wie sein dunkles Haar an seinen.  
Genervt über die Situation rollte ich mit den Augen und stand auf. Meine Kleider wogen mittlerweile mit Sicherheit 20 Kilo mehr und das Unterfangen war gar nicht so leicht. Ich übersah seine helfende Hand wohlweislich, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und die Haare aus den Augen strich.  
»Was wollt Ihr in solch finsteren Zeiten in Birk?«, fragte ich ehrlich interessiert und sammelte meinen Bogen wieder auf.  
»Einen alten Freund besuchen«, antwortete er so schnell, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.  
»Wie heißt denn dieser alte Freund?«, wollte ich wissen.  
»Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angeht«, meinte er abweisend und zog seine Waffengurte zurecht. War das eine Axt?!  
Ich ging einen großen Schritt und stand so dicht vor ihm, dass ich den Geruch nach Wind und Wald riechen konnte, der von ihm ausging. Er schien verwirrt, wich jedoch nicht zurück. Ich sah nach oben und streckte mich, um besser in seine Augen sehen zu können.  
»Was soll das?«, fragte er nun doch.  
»Psst!«, verlangte ich und war seinem Gesicht nun so nah, dass kein Tannenzapfen mehr dazwischen gepasst hätte. »Ich versuche zu erkennen, ob Ihr die Wahrheit sagt.«  
Seine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, was mich dazu veranlasste wieder einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Mein Blick glitt erneut über seine Waffen.  
»Seid Ihr ein Jäger?«, fragt ich und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst, während wir immer noch im strömenden Regen standen.  
»Könnt Ihr mir den Weg nach Birk beschreiben?«  
Seit wann beantwortete man denn eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage? Ich atmete tief durch. Es wurde Zeit diese seltsame Begegnung zu beenden. Insgeheim war ich mir sicher, dass er kein Späher war. Späher repräsentierten die Königin. Und die Königin, deren Macht mit ihrer Schönheit kam, würde ihre Männer nicht so zerlumpt durch die Lande streifen lassen. Dafür war sie viel zu eitel.  
»Also gut«, sagte ich daher und blickte den Weg entlang. »Geht einfach immer weiter geradeaus. Der Weg wird sich an einer großen Eiche gabeln. Wählt den linken Weg. Nach einem Tag werdet Ihr auf einen Fluss treffen. Wenn Ihr dem Lauf folgt, werdet Ihr in drei Tagen in Birk sein. Zweieinhalb, wenn Ihr ein schneller Läufer seid.«  
»Den linken Weg?«, hakte er noch einmal nach und ich nickte stumm.  
»Den Linken.«  
»Habt Dank«, sagte er plötzlich kurz angebunden und machte sich auf den Weg, drehte sich im Gehen jedoch noch einmal kurz um. »Und schießt nicht wieder auf unbescholtene Bürger!«  
Ich verkniff mir den Kommentar, dass ich überhaupt nicht geschossen hatte und sah ihm böse hinterher, dann verzog sich mein Mund zu einem fiesen Lächeln.  
Als er außer Sichtweite war, stapfte ich in sicherem Abstand hinterher. An der Gabelung entschied ich mich allerdings für den rechten Weg. Hatte ja niemand behauptet, dass der linke der schnellste war...

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. Kapitel 2 ~ Schulden

**Kapitel 2 ~ Schulden**

_To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start at the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang,  
No oh oh oh_

Schweiß brannte mir in den Augen, als mein Hammer auf das glühende Metall hinab sauste. Immer und immer wieder hämmerte ich das Hufeisen in Form, bis es zu kalt war, als dass meine Schläge noch etwas ausrichten konnten. Ich ging zur Feuerstelle, vergrub mit der Zange das Metall in der Glut und betätigte den Blasebalken, um das Feuer weiter anzufachen. Als ich Schritte hörte, wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und drehte mich um.  
Die offene Schmiede war von allen Seiten zugänglich. Heute war es schon spät. Das Tageslicht war schon längst dem Dunkel einer sternlosen Nacht gewichen. Ich erkannte den Besucher erst, als er in den orangen Schein des Feuers trat.  
»Ihr?«, fragte eine bekannte Stimme ungläubig.  
»Ach, der Jäger«, sagte ich zur Begrüßung und wandte mich kurz der Glut zu, um meine Schadenfreude über seine späte Ankunft im Dorf nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen.  
Plötzlich lachte er kehlig und sah zur Seite, dorthin wo sich der Fluss befand.  
»Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass Ihr mir eine falsche Wegbeschreibung gebt.«  
»Der Weg war nicht falsch«, rechtfertigte ich mich. »Er war nur nicht der schnellste.«  
»Sei's drum«, meinte der Jäger und rieb sich müde die Augen. »Ich muss den Schmied sprechen.«  
»Ich bin der Schmied«, sagte ich und unterstrich meine Aussage, indem ich das Eisen aus der Glut holte und bearbeitete. Das Hufeisen war fast fertig.  
»Ich meine... den alten Schmied«, spezifizierte der Jäger und trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere.  
Mit einem letzten Hammerschlag beendete ich meine Arbeit und tauchte das Eisen in einen Wassertank. Das Wasser zischte, als es mit dem heißen Metall in Berührung kam. Als es erkaltet war, nahm ich es heraus und ließ es lieblos auf die Arbeitsfläche fallen.  
»Was könntet Ihr denn von einem alten Hufschmied wollen?«, fragte ich rhetorisch und sah an ihm vorbei in die Nacht. »Ich kann Euer Pferd nirgendwo entdecken.«  
Er schien langsam ungehalten zu werden. Ein Nerv an seiner Wange begann zu zucken.  
»Ich bin hier um alte Schulden zu begleichen«, sagte er gepresst und das erste Mal seit unserer Begegnung im Wald, sah ich ihn überrascht an.  
»Was für Schulden?«  
»Bitte... der Schmied«, verlangte er und ich wischte mir die Hände an meiner Arbeitsschürze ab.  
»Ihr müsst lange auf Reisen gewesen sein, Huntsman«, sagte ich zu ihm. »Mein Vater ist bereits seit vielen Wintern tot.«   
Ehrliches Bedauern spiegelte sich in seinem Antlitz wider.  
»Das tut mir leid.«  
»Muss es nicht. Er war ein Mistkerl.«  
Auf die Nachricht hin griff der Jäger nach der Trinkflasche an seinem Gürtel und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Anschließend hielt er mir die Flache hin, doch ich lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab. Seine Fahne konnte ich bis hierher riechen.  
»Ich...«, begann er und hielt inne, als müsste er seine Gedanken ordnen. »Ich schulde Eurem Vater vier Hufeisen. Um genau zu sein, eigentlich das ganze Pferd, einen Brustpanzer, zwei Armschienen und zwei...«  
»Ihr wart im Krieg«, unterbrach ich feststellend seine Aufzählung und sah ihn mit meinen großen braunen Augen an.  
»Ja«, bestätigte er meinen Verdacht und nahm direkt noch einen Schluck, als würde er die Erinnerungen wegspülen wollen.  
»Sehr ehrenvoll nach all der Zeit noch daran zu denken, was Ihr einem Schmied schuldet.« Er sagte nichts, sah mich nur mit glänzenden Augen an. »Betrachtet Pferd und Rüstung als Geschenk dafür, dass Ihr unser Land verteidigt habt. Ihr seid dieser Schmiede nichts mehr schuldig.«   
»Das kann ich nicht annehmen.« Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
»Bitte, ich will es so.« Er zögerte, wobei wir uns sekundenlang mit Blicken maßen, dann drückte ein leichtes Nicken seine Zustimmung und seine Dankbarkeit aus. »Sonst noch etwas?«, fragte ich. Es war schon spät und ich wollte mich endlich zur Ruhe legen.  
»Nein. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, werde ich weiter ziehen. Lebt wohl.«  
»Ihr auch«, sagte ich verabschiedend und sah seiner verschwindenden Silhouette so lange nach, bis ich sie in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

~

Ein entsetzlicher Schrei riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass es kein Traum war. Dann hörte ich das Klirren aufeinander treffender Schwerter und stürzte aus meinem Schlaflager. Ich öffnete die Falltür, die nach unten in die Schmiede führte und beeilte mich hinunter zu gelangen.   
Dann sah ich es. Die Truppen der Königin. Sie waren hier. Sie mordeten, brandschatzten und entführten die jungen Töchter des Dorfes.   
Vor Entsetzen fast gelähmt, bemerkte ich zu spät, dass ein Späher mit gezogenem Schwert auf mich zueilte. Ich konnte gerade noch nach dem Hammer greifen, als er nach mir schlug und ich mich nach hinten fallen ließ. Ich schrie, warf den Hammer und traf den Krieger am Kopf, während sein Schlag ins Leere ging. Er taumelte und ich hatte Zeit mich aufzurappeln und das Weite zu suchen. Ich war keine drei Schritt gekommen, als er mich am Bein packte und ich vornüber fiel. Auf dem Boden liegend, strampelte und trat ich nach ihm, doch er ließ nicht locker. Auch nicht, als ein Tritt seine Nase brach. Meine Finger krallten sich Halt suchend in den Boden und meine Nägel brachen, während meine Augen sich angstvoll weiteten.  
Ein dumpfer Schlag lies mich aufhorchen. Zeitgleich lockerte sich der Griff um meinen Fuß und ich sah hinter mich. Kräftige Hände packten mich an den Oberarmen und zerrten mich auf die Beine. Ich schlug blindlings um mich, kratzte, trat und schrie. So einfach würde ich mich nicht ergeben.  
»Beruhigt Euch, ich bin es. Hey!« Ich fing mir eine Ohrfeige ein, kam zu mir und blickte in stahlblaue Augen. Der Jäger! Er war noch immer im Dorf? »Lauft in den Wald. Ich bin direkt hinter Euch. Los, lauft!«  
Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Als er mich losließ, hastete ich völlig kopflos nach draußen, vorbei an schreienden Frauen, weinenden Mütterchen, brennenden Hütten und hatte für all dies keine Augen. Ich schlitterte über nassen Boden, stolperte über Erschlagene und wäre beinahe unter einem herabstürzenden Giebel begraben worden. Ich sah mich um, wusste nicht wohin. Überall lagen Tote, wurde gekämpft oder brannte es. Funken flogen durch die Luft und steckten andere Häuser in Brand. Als ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, kam der Jäger neben mir zum Stehen und ergriff meine Hand.  
»Hier entlang.«  
Er zerrte mich weiter in eine Gasse, weg vom Kampfgeschrei, weg von den Sterbenden, weg von meinem alten Leben. Ich rannte gegen seinen Rücken, als er jäh stehen blieb und die beiden vor uns auftauchenden Späher in der Enge der Gasse fixierte.  
»Bleibt hinter mir«, befahl er, zog seine Axt und hechtete den Angreifern entgegen.  
In schneller Reihenfolge ließ er den ersten Mann zuerst die stumpfe und dann die scharfe Seite seiner Waffe spüren. Einen Schrei später landete auch der zweite Späher tot im Schlamm. Ich blinzelte. Ich hatte kaum mitbekommen, wie es passiert war.  
»Weiter«, rief er mir in Erinnerung und ich folgte ihm, immer weiter der Dorfgrenze entgegen.  
Am Fluss fand unsere Flucht vorerst ein schnelles Ende. Überlebende hatten sich hier gesammelt und vertrauten darauf verschont zu werden, wenn sie keinen Widerstand leisten würden.  
»Ihr müsst weiter!«, rief ich in die Runde und erkannte viele von ihnen wieder.  
»Wo sollen wir denn hin?«, fragte der Bäcker und drückte seinen verletzten Arm fest an seine rechte Seite.  
Ich wusste keine Antwort auf seine Frage, aber ich wusste, dass es den sicheren Tod bedeuten würde, wenn sie blieben.  
»Wir müssen weiter«, drängelte mein Begleiter und zog fest an meinem Arm.   
Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, als er mit mir das Flussufer hinab kletterte und durch die eisigen Fluten ans andere Ufer watete.  
»Bitte, lauft weg!«, schrie ich in einem letzten Versuch zurück in die Nacht und hoffte, dass sie auf mich hören würden.  
»Sie werden nicht gehen«, sagte der Jäger und half mir eine Böschung hinauf. »Ihre Angst wird es nicht zulassen.«  
Ich wollte wirklich, dass er Unrecht hatte.  
Wenig später erklommen wir den Hügel, der sich nördlich des Dorfes erhob und ich schaute erstarrt auf das brennende Dorf hinab. Leise, verhallende Schreie waren in der Ferne zu hören. Die Späher waren wieder abgezogen und hatten nur Kummer und Leid zurückgelassen. Ein Klos bildete sich in meinem Hals, als ich meine gesamte Kindheit in Flammen aufgehen sah. Geschockt bedeckte meine Hand meinen Mund und ich ging in die Knie. All die Seelen, die heute Nacht zu den Sternen zurückgekehrt waren... Menschen die ich kannte, Menschen die meine Nachbarn waren.   
Dann legte sich eine Hand beruhigend auf meine zitternde Schulter. Ich blinzelte, raffte meine Kleider und erhob mich. Ich wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.  
»Gibt es einen Ort, an den Ihr gehen könnt?«, fragte der Jäger und wischte Blut aus seinem Gesicht.  
Ich starrte weiter in die Flammen, überlegte angestrengt. Wo konnte ich noch hingehen? Ich hatte keine Familie mehr, keine Freunde, keine Besitztümer, außer den Dingen, die ich am Leib trug. Und ich war ganz allein, also schüttelte ich mutlos den Kopf.  
»Ich habe mein ganzes Leben hier verbracht.«  
Er packte mich an den Oberarmen und drehte mich zu sich herum. Sogar in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das lodernde Feuer wider.  
»Denkt nach, es muss einen Ort geben.«  
In einer schnellen Bewegung wischte er Tränen aus meinem rußverschmierten Gesicht. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass ich geweint hatte.  
»Warum wart Ihr noch im Dorf?«, fiel mir plötzlich ein und er ließ schlagartig von mir ab, antwortete jedoch.  
»Ich dachte, ich könnte Euch vielleicht helfen, wenn ich das Feuer der Schmiede über Nacht am Brennen halte.«  
Ich nickte leicht und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.  
»Ja... das wäre wirklich eine Hilfe gewesen.« Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen. »Das Heimatdorf meiner Mutter! Da könnte ich hingehen.« Dass ich nicht eher daran gedacht hatte.  
»Wo liegt es?«  
»Jenseits des Dunklen Waldes. Ich habe gehört, dass die Königin dort keine Macht besitzt.«  
Nun nickte der Jäger und schickte sich an den Hügel weiter Richtung Norden zu verlassen.  
»Ich werde Euch dorthin bringen. Ich bin der Schmiede vielleicht nichts mehr schuldig, aber Euch.«  
Tränen schossen mir erneut in die Augen, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Er hatte mein Leben doch bereits gerettet.  
»Danke«, hauchte ich aufgrund seines Angebotes und beobachtete, wie seine Hand sich gegen meine heiße Wange legte und er fast traurig zu mir hinab blickte.  
»Die Ohrfeige tut mir leid«, sagte er leise, dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Dunkel.  
Ich folgte ihm durchs Unterholz, dreht mich nur noch einmal kurz um, um von meinem vergangenen Leben Abschied zu nehmen.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Kapitel 3 ~ Sorgen

**Kapitel 3 ~ Sorgen**

_But I needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it  
So oh oh oh_

Ich war zu langsam. Der lange Marsch, der Durst und die Kälte zehrten an meinen Kräften. Der Jäger musste ständig sein Tempo drosseln um zu warten, bis ich wieder zu ihm aufgeschlossen war. Die Dunkelheit machte mir zusätzlich zu schaffen. Eines stand fest. Für solche Gewaltmärsche war ich einfach nicht geschaffen.  
Als der Jäger auf einer moosbedeckten freien Fläche im Wald auf mich wartete, sah er das Offensichtliche, was ich versuchte zu verdrängen. Ich war am Ende.  
»Wir werden hier rasten«, sagte er und schnallte seine Waffengurte ab, um sie gegen einen Baum zu lehnen.  
Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr Kraft zustimmend zu Nicken, sondern ließ mich einfach da wo ich stand auf den Boden fallen. Ein Findling stand in der Nähe. Ich schleppte mich zu ihm, um mich gegen den Stein lehnen zu können. Dann zog ich zitternd die Beine an meinen Körper, schlang die Arme darum und beobachtete, wie der Jäger kleine Äste für ein Feuer zusammensuchte. Ich kam mir schrecklich nutzlos vor, also sammelte ich von da wo ich saß ebenfalls Ästchen zusammen und reichte sie ihm, als er auf seiner Suche an meinem Sitzplatz vorbei kam. Er nahm die kläglichen Zweige milde nickend entgegen und stapelte sie mittig des Plätzchens zu einem kleinen Türmchen.  
Ich musste kurz weg genickt sein, denn als ich wieder erwachte, brannte bereits ein beachtliches Feuer. Nasses Holz zischte in den züngelnden Flammen vor sich hin und ich rückte näher, streckte die Hände aus, um meine Kleidung zu trocknen und mich aufzuwärmen. Als ich den Blick hob, sah mich der Jäger lange über das Feuer hinweg an. Ich konnte seinem stechenden Blick nicht stand halten und sah zur Seite, starrte in die Dunkelheit. Doch ich musste vorsichtig sein. Wenn man zu lange in die Finsternis sah, dann konnte man dort alles mögliche erkennen.  
»Warum lauert Ihr Spähern im Wald auf?«, fragte er plötzlich und ich begegnete doch wieder seinem Blick.  
»Um mein Dorf zu beschützen«, sagte ich schlicht und sah in die Flammen.  
Lange war es still. Sogar der Wind war verstummt. Nur irgendwo in der Ferne war eine Eule auf Raubzug.  
»Ist das der einzige Grund?«, hakte er schließlich weiter nach und ich fühlte mich ertappt, nestelte nervös an dem Saum meiner Kleidung herum.  
»Das ist eine persönliche Angelegenheit.« Ich wollte wirklich nicht darüber sprechen.  
Ich sah verstohlen in seine Richtung, sah, dass er verstehend nickte, nach der ledernen Trinkflasche griff und einen Schluck nahm. Der Gedanke an etwas zu Trinken, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Noch ehe ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, flog die Flasche über das Feuer hinweg in meine Richtung.  
»Hier«, sagte der Jäger nur und ich hatte Mühe das Geschoss zu fangen.  
Ein scharfer Geruch erfüllte meine Nase, als ich das Gefäß zu meinem Mund führte. Ich nahm trotzdem einen Schluck und musste augenblicklich husten. Scheiße, war das Zeug stark.  
Ein leises Lachen drang an mein Ohr und ich warf das Leder so fest ich konnte zurück zu seinem Besitzer. Mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass es hart gegen seine Brust prallte, als er es fangen wollte. Er legte die Flasche zur Seite und sah ebenfalls in die Flammen, versank in alten Erinnerungen.  
»Seit ich vom Schlachtfeld zurück bin, trage ich den Gestank des Todes und den Zorn der Verlorenen in mir. Ich verkomme zu meinem wahren Ich. Ein Mensch, der mir niemals wichtig sein wird. Der alte Trunkenbold in mir hat verlernt was es heißt so zu sein.«  
Ich schluckte. Glaubte er, nur weil er mir etwas persönliches erzählt hatte, würde es andersherum genauso passieren? Er schien Recht zu behalten, denn meine Lippen bewegten sich plötzlich.  
»Sie haben meine Mutter getötet.« Ich nahm einen Ast und stocherte in der Glut herum, sodass Funken aufstoben. »Ich muss sie rächen.«  
»Und Euer Vater?«  
»Als sie fort war, hat mein Vater mich für ein paar Kupfermünzen an Landstreicher verkauft. Ich war froh, als sein Herz eines Tages einfach aufgehört hat zu schlagen.«  
Der Jäger und ich sagten nichts mehr und doch lag etwas in der Luft, was sich nach Bedauern anfühlte. Bedauern über Schicksale, die Besseres verdient hatten.  
Ich war in Gedanken. Und schließlich, als ich an meinem neunten Geburtstag angelangt war, dem Tag an dem ich diese Strohpuppe geschenkt bekommen hatte, hielt ich die Stille nicht mehr aus.  
»Wie ist Euer Name?«  
Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis sich der Jäger rührte. Vermutlich war auch er in der Vergangenheit versunken gewesen.  
»Wie ist Eurer?«, überging er meine Frage einfach.  
»Wisst Ihr denn gar nicht, dass man eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet? Das gebietet der Anstand.«  
»Verzeiht, der ist mir wohl auf den Schlachtfeldern verloren gegangen. Ihr wisst schon. Da, wo das Pferd Eures Vaters in irgendeiner Senke verendet ist und ich trotzdem noch die Zeit hatte, mich um meine Schulden zu sorgen.«  
Ich kicherte mädchenhaft und wusste nicht wieso. Das war irgendwie witzig.  
»Also?«, fragte ich schließlich. Ich wollte noch immer eine Antwort.  
»Man nennt mich Huntsman«, sagte er unter Zuhilfenahme einer nichtssagenden Geste.  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. Und ich bin die Schmiedin.  
»Ja, aber das ist doch nicht Euer richtiger Name, oder?«  
Wieder sah er mich lange an. Dieses Mal sah ich nicht weg. Meine Augen tränten bereits, weil ich versuchte nicht zu blinzeln.  
»Eric«, sagte er letzten Endes und griff wieder zum Alkohol.  
Irgendwie tat er mir schrecklich leid. Allerdings wusste ich nicht wieso. Ich war diejenige, die soeben zusehen musste, wie ihr Dorf in Flammen aufging.  
»Ich bin Sarah«, sagte ich leise und lehnte mich zurück an den Fels, bevor ich die Augen schloss.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaubte zu hören, dass jemand meinen Namen flüsterte, kurz bevor ich einschlief.

~

Ich erwachte, als der Jäger... als Eric... die letzten schwelenden Reste des Feuers austrat. Meine Wange lag auf weichem Moos und ich gähnte, als ich mich aufrichtete.  
»Gut geschlafen?«, fragte er ohne zu mir zu sehen.  
»Wie ein Stein«, bestätigte ich und versuchte den Frosch im Hals wegzuräuspern. Nicht einmal schlechte Träume hatten mich geplagt.  
»Ich bin gleich wieder da«, sagte der Jäger zu mir und verschwand im Wald. Ich sah ihm kurz nach, lauschte auf die Geräusche der Natur, erblickte die liegengelassene Flasche und fasste einen Entschluss.  
Schnell krabbelte ich zu dem Lederschlauch, zog den Korken und schüttete den Inhalt des Gebräus hinter den nächsten Dornenbusch. Dann stopfte ich den Korken wieder drauf und erhob mich gerade rechtzeitig, als Eric sich wieder zeigte. Ich blickte unschuldig drein und sah dabei zu wie er zu mir trat und zahlreiches Ungeziefer in seinen Händen hält.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte ich, um davon abzulenken, was ich gerade getan hatte.  
»Frühstück«, meinte er und hielt einen Wurm in die Höhe. »Maden, Borkenkäfer. Hunger?«  
»Nein, danke«, verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht und wandte mich ab, als er sich eine Made in den Mund steckte.  
Er packte mich am Arm, drehte mich zu sich um und entriss mir die Trinkflasche, um sein unappetitliches Mal hinunterzuspülen.  
»Danke«, sagte er und entkorkte den Schlauch.  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, eine Sekunde verharrte und mich dann ungläubig ansah.  
»Was soll das?«  
Ich entschloss mich dazu, nicht nach irgendwelchen Ausflüchten zu suchen und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
»Du solltest deine Sorgen nicht in Alkohol ertränken«, sagte ich und konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er mich packte, herumriss und mit dem Rücken unsanft gegen die nächst stehende Buche knallte. Mein Nacken knackte protestierend, aber ich war unfähig darauf zu reagieren, denn Eric presste sich so stark gegen mich, dass nicht einmal ein Pergamentpapier zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Seine Hand lag an meinem Hals, mit der anderen hielt er mein Handgelenk. Ich bewegte meine andere Hand und bemerkte, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken fixiert war. Wie und wann war das denn passiert? Egal. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich komplett festgenagelt war. Scheiße.  
»Was weißt du schon von meinen Sorgen.«  
»Ich habe keine Angst vor dir«, stellte ich klar, weil ich nicht so richtig wusste, was er hiermit bezweckte. »Vielleicht meinst du, dass du es nicht wert bist gerettet zu werden. Aber irgendjemand wird es trotzdem auf sich nehmen.«  
Sein stechender Blick durchbohrte mich, ein innerer Kampf schien in ihm zu toben, seine Stirn lag in Falten. Mein Herz pochte unnachgiebig gegen meine Brust, als würde es herausspringen wollen. Dann ließ er mich gehen und hob die fallen gelassene Flasche auf.  
»Mach doch was du willst«, murmelte er und verschwand erneut im Wald. Ich atmete auf. Das war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Ich hatte Schlimmeres erwartet. Dann hörte ich das Knacken eines Astes und sah auf, als er plötzlich wieder vor mir stand. »Kommst du jetzt oder willst du weiterhin Löcher in die Luft starren? Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.«  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als ich ihm stumm folgte.

~

Auf einer großen freien Fläche im Wald stand ein Häuschen. Der Duft von Gebackenem wehte zu uns herüber, als wir im Dickicht lauerten und mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Eine angrenzende kleine Scheune beherbergte offenbar Vieh, Stroh und Holz für den nahenden Winter.  
»Hinter dem Haus ist ein Brunnen«, meinte Eric und spielte damit auf unseren zur Neige gehenden Wasservorrat an. Der Gedanke an klares Brunnenwasser ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich hatte es satt, ständig den Tau von vergammelten Blättern zu lutschen. »Sollte uns irgendjemand entdecken, dann lauf.« Ich nickte nur. »Und los.«  
Wir huschten aus den Schatten und eilten dem Haus entgegen. Das alles war irgendwie ziemlich aufregend und ich fühlte mich wieder in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als ich mit den anderen Kindern im Dorf Verstecken gespielt hatte. Wir umrundeten das Häuschen in einem gewissen Abstand und als wir am Brunnen angelangt waren, zog Eric vorsichtig an dem Seil, welches den Wassereimer nach oben beförderte. Wie zu erwarten, war ein leises Quietschen zu hören und ich sah mich hastig nach allen Seiten um. Noch war niemand zu sehen. Vielleicht hatten wir Glück und die Besitzer waren gerade unterwegs. Dann sah ich etwas.  
»Eric«, flüsterte ich aufgeregt.  
»Was gibt’s?«, fragte er ohne vom Brunnenloch aufzusehen.  
»Da liegt ein Brotleib auf dem Fensterbrett.« Er war bestimmt noch warm und sollte dort auskühlen. Ich schluckte.  
»Dann geh ihn holen«, sagte der Jäger teilnahmslos und hievte den Holzeimer über die Kante des Brunnens hinweg, um den Trinkschlauch zu füllen.  
»Das kann ich nicht«, kämpfte ich mit mir selbst. »Das wäre Unrecht.«  
Ein bisschen Grundwasser zu nehmen fand ich völlig in Ordnung, aber Lebensmittel? Mein innerer Konflikt bereitete mir echte Bauchschmerzen. Oder war das nur mein knurrender Magen, der sich zu Wort meldete?  
»Du kannst ja in fünf Jahren wiederkommen und deine Schulden begleichen«, schlug Eric vor und ich zog eine Schnute. Ach, was soll's...  
Eilig schlich ich dem Haus entgegen und grapschte nach dem dunklen Brot, zerrte es von der Fensterbank und huschte wieder zum Brunnen, wo Eric bereits schelmisch grinsend auf mich wartete. Ich wollte mich soeben zu seinem stillen Vorwurf äußern, als hinter mir das Fenster aufging. Oh, scheiße.  
Ich drehte mich nicht einmal um, als Schreie laut wurden, sondern rannte einfach los, an Eric vorbei, der sicheren Waldgrenze entgegen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals so schnell gerannt zu sein. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte ich mich an dem warmen Brot fest und hörte erst auf zu laufen, als ich glaubte drei Tagesmärsche von der Hütte entfernt zu sein. Keuchend lehnte ich mich gegen einen dürren Baum und wartete bis Eric, der immer wenige Schritte hinter mir war, neben mir zum Stehen kam. Ich wunderte mich, als er sich prustend gegen meinen Baumstamm lehnte und vor Lachen kaum Luft bekam. Noch ehe ich fragen konnte, was ihm fehlte, hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.  
»Du bist gerannt, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter dir her. Ich kam ja kaum hinterher.«  
»Das findest du also lustig?«, fragte ich gereizt und er nickte, jetzt nur noch leise kichernd. »Jetzt bin ich schon Landstreicher und Dieb. So weit ist es schon gekommen. Das kann nur dein schlechter Einfluss sein, Huntsman.«  
»Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch«, stimmte er mir zu, während ich das Brot ungerecht in zwei Hälften brach und ihm das viel kleinere Stück reichte.  
»Da, dein Anteil.«  
»Sehr großzügig«, nahm er es, immer noch grinsend, entgegen, setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baum und knabberte daran herum.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn, ließ die letzten Minuten Revue passieren und erlaubte mir ein leises Glucksen.  
»So viel Spaß hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr«, gab ich schließlich zu und wir beide drehten gleichzeitig die Köpfe zueinander, sahen uns stumm an und brachen dann in lautes Gelächter aus.

~

Ich würgte das letzte Stück des Brotes mit einem Schluck aus der Wasserflasche hinunter und spürte die ersten Regentropfen auf meiner Haut, als ich diese Eric zurückgab. Na toll. Ich hatte keine Lust die Nacht im strömenden Regen zu verbringen. Der Jäger schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, als er aufstand und sich umsah. Der Wald war hier nicht dicht genug, als dass uns die Baumkronen Schutz bieten konnten. Auf gut Glück eine der seltenen Höhlen zu finden war auch unwahrscheinlich und einen Unterschlupf konnten wir uns aus den kläglichen Gaben des Waldes auch nicht bauen. Und der Regen wurde immer stärker.  
»Ich habe eine Idee«, sagte Eric und lief ohne Vorwarnung den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren.  
Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass ich ihm folgen sollte und sprang hastig auf. Am Waldrand, hinter einem verlassenen Ameisenhügel hockend, holte ich ihn ein.  
»Was hast du vor?«, fragte ich und beobachtete ebenfalls das Gut vor uns, von dem wir vorhin so hastig geflohen waren.  
»Wenn es dunkel ist, schleichen wir uns in die Scheune.«  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war, aber ich fror schrecklich und der Gedanke mit Kühen das Lager zu teilen, war immer noch besser, als zu erfrieren.  
Die Nacht war nicht mehr fern und als es dämmriger wurde, wagten wir uns aus unserem Versteck. Lautlos überquerten wir ungesehen das Feld und huschten durch die kleine Hintertür der Scheune ins Innere. Ein leises Wiehern und Scharren der Hufe begrüßte uns. Ich ging zu dem einsamen Tier und streichelte beruhigend seine Blässe, während Eric die Tür hinter uns schloss.  
»Da oben«, sagte er und deutete auf eine Leiter, die zum Heuspeicher führte.  
Ich kletterte voran und ließ mich, kaum oben angekommen, in weiches, wohlriechendes Heu fallen. Kaum zu glauben. Das war bequemer als bei mir zuhause.  
»Das war eine tolle Idee«, lobte ich und beobachtete, wie Eric es sich im Halbdunkel der Scheune neben mir bequem machte, nachdem er den Blick nach unten mit etwas Heu versperrt hatte.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie müde ich eigentlich war. Die letzten Tage waren echt hart gewesen. Meine Augen wollten mir nicht mehr gehorchen. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, mich mit Heu zuzudecken, dann war ich eingeschlafen.

~

Es war bereits hell, als ich erwachte. Ich ließ die Augen geschlossen und lauschte. Ich konnte Vögel zwitschern hören, Vögel und das leise Schnauben des Pferdes unter uns. Das Heu raschelte, als Eric sich bewegte. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, dann berührte er mein Gesicht um mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Als er die Hand wegzog öffnete ich schlagartig meine Augen und griff danach. Er schien genauso überrascht über die Tatsache, wie ich darüber, dass er so dicht vor mir lag. Und doch führte ich seine Hand zurück zu meinem Gesicht, legte sie auf meine Wange und hielt sie fest. Seine rauen Finger streichelten meine Haut, als mir der Duft von Wind und Wald in die Nasse zog und mich zittern ließ. In mir regte sich etwas, als er erneut mein Haar zur Seite strich und seine Hand meinen Hals hinab wanderte. Blaue Augen musterten mein Gesicht, als schienen sie nach etwas zu suchen. Ich blinzelte und mein Blick blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. Dann öffnete sich das Scheunentor und ich verharrte in Schockstarre. Völlig regungslos hörten wir, wie jemand das Pferd ins Freie führte. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, als eine Hand am Rand des Speichers auftauchte und blind etwas Heu zusammensuchte. Ich versuchte mit dem Fuß zusätzlich Heu in die Richtung zu schieben und war erleichtert, als die Person hatte was sie wollte und verschwand. Manchmal hatte man echt mehr Glück als Verstand. Ich hatte uns schon, von einer Heugabel durchbohrt, auf dem Misthaufen liegen sehen.  
»Zeit zu geh'n«, meinte Eric überstürzt und huschte als Erster die Leiter hinunter.  
Ich folgte ihm, stumm und verunsichert.

~

»Das ist er?«, fragte ich und trat unauffällig etwas näher an Erics Seite. »Sieht ganz schön... düster aus.«  
Etwas, was man hätte als Lachen deuten können, stahl sich seinen Weg aus Erics Kehle.  
»Deswegen nennt man ihn ja auch den Dunklen Wald.«  
Ja, klang logisch.  
»Gibt es einen anderen Weg?«, fragte ich vorsichtshalber und hoffte, das mein Zögern nicht falsch verstanden wurde.  
»Wir könnten außen herum gehen, aber das würde uns eine Woche kosten. Hast du etwa Angst?«  
»Nein«, log ich schnell und stellte mir vor, wie es wohl war zwischen den toten Bäumen des Waldes zu wandern.  
»Gut«, sagte mein Begleiter und setzte sich in Richtung des dunklen Waldrandes vor uns in Bewegung. »Denn der Wald zieht seine Kraft aus deiner Schwäche.«  
Ich schluckte den Klos in meinem Hals hinunter. Ich hörte schon jetzt die unheimliche Stille, die mir gleich in den Ohren dröhnen würde. Vielleicht sollten wir den Umweg ja doch in Kauf nehmen.  
»Tu genau das, was ich tue«, riet Eric und überschritt die Grenze des Waldes.  
Kurz darauf war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Ich schluckte erneut und folgte ihm. Für den Umweg war es jetzt zu spät.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	4. Kapitel 4 ~ Stille

**Kapitel 4 ~ Stille**

_And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room is so quiet,  
Oh oh oh oh_

Die Welt war grau. Jedes Tageslicht war verschwunden. Jedes Licht und auch jedes Geräusch. Der Wald war tot, und doch schien er zu leben, zog Kraft aus den armen Seelen, die sich darin verirrt hatten. So wie wir...   
Kahle Äste hingen wie lange dürre Finger von toten Bäumen, schienen nach mir zu greifen. Flechten wucherten überall und die abgestandene Luft stank nach modrigem Sumpfwasser.   
Ich konnte mein Herz schlagen hören. Meine Ohren dröhnten von der Stille und Blut schoss rauschend durch meine Adern. Es war unheimlich. Ich war froh nicht allein zu sein.   
Meine Augen hefteten sich gegen Erics Rücken vor mir. Ich setzte jeden Schritt dahin, wohin er zuvor getreten war. Ich war sicher, dass er sein Tempo meinem anpasste. Sein Tempo und seine Schrittgröße. Gerade, als ich sicher war zwischen den schwarz erscheinenden Baumstämmen ein großes geflügeltes Wesen entdeckt zu haben, hielt Eric an und lauschte in die Stille.  
»Was ist los?«, fragte ich leise und er legte als Antwort seinen ausgestreckten Finger über seinen Mund. Nach weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens, fragte ich erneut: »Was denn?«  
»Nichts«, meinte er abschließend nur und setzte seinen Weg fort. »Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört.«  
»Vielleicht war es ja mein knurrender Magen«, witzelte ich.  
»Ich habe dir Maden angeboten«, teilte er mit und half mir über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm.  
»Und ich habe dankend abgelehnt«, erinnerte ich mich an sein Frühstücksangebot.  
»Dann beschwere dich nicht«, sagte er und hielt immer noch meine Hand in seiner.  
»Tue ich nicht«, entgegnete ich. »Das war nur eine Feststellung.«  
Er schien mir nicht zu glauben, zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und musterte mich.  
»Wirklich?«  
»Wirklich«, versicherte ich, bemüht, nicht über seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen.  
Ein unartikuliertes Grunzen später, wandte er sich wieder dem nicht sichtbaren Waldweg zu und übernahm erneut die Führung.  
»Wirklich!«, sagte ich mit Nachdruck, eilte an ihm vorbei und trat in etwas Matschiges, welches unter meinen Füßen zerplatzte.  
»Vorsicht!«, rief Eric und packte mich am Arm, während ich nach unten sah und beobachtete wie von grauen Pilzen Unheil verheißendes Pulver aufstieg. Ich hustete, als mir das Zeug in die Nase stieg. »Nicht einatmen!«  
Ich sah ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an, während er sich den Kragen seines Mantels vor Mund und Nase hielt und mich weiter von den Pilzen weg zerrte.  
»Zu spät...«  
Ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal seltsam entrückt. Als würde ich komplett neben mir stehen. Alles drehte sich. Die Welt ergab keinen Sinn mehr. Die Äste vor meinen Augen verschwammen nun wirklich zu dürren Fingern, Schlangen züngelten am Boden, totes Getier verweste zu meinen Füßen und ich selbst schien mich in Luft aufzulösen. Nein, in Wasser. Ich schmolz! Irre...  
»Wo bin ich?«, fragte ich verwirrt. Ich war mir wirklich nicht mehr so sicher und krallte mich an irgendjemandem fest. Mir war so schwindelig und ich ging in die Knie.   
»Ganz ruhig«, sagte eine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. »Es ist gleich vorbei.«  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während prüfende Hände nach meinem Gesicht tasteten und mir Haare aus der Stirn strichen. Nein, ich hatte keine Haare mehr. Da waren jetzt Schlangen, die ihr saures Gift in alle Richtungen spritzten und damit alles verätzten was sie trafen.   
Dann ließ das Schwindelgefühl nach und ich erkannte einen Mann direkt vor mir. Er hielt mein Gesicht in seinen Händen, redete sanft auf mich ein und betrachtete dabei mit scharfem Blick jede meiner Regungen. Mein Atem ging stoßweise, als er zu mir sprach. Diese Augen...  
»Sieh mich an. Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir, Sarah...«  
Sarah... Das kam mir bekannt vor. Ich war Sarah. Das war mein Name!  
»Eric...«, flüsterte ich, blinzelte den Schleier, der meine Augen getrübt hatte, weg und fasste seine Handgelenke, als er zustimmend nickte. Boah, war das ein Trip gewesen. »Was ist passiert?«  
»Du bist auf Credos-Morcheln getreten, hast aber zum Glück nicht viel eingeatmet.« Ich verstand nicht, nickte aber trotzdem und ließ mir aufhelfen. »Ich bin froh, dass-«  
Unbeschreiblicher Lärm schnitt seine Worte ab und er warf sich über mich, als berstende Baumstämme durch die Gegend flogen, weitere Bäume entwurzelten und eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterließen.  
Ich blickte vollends fassungslos auf. Gerade rechtzeitig, um die plumpe Gestalt eines herannahenden Trolls durch die Bäume brechen zu sehen.  
»E-e-ein Brückentroll...«, stammelte ich, noch während ich versuchte das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. »Hier gibt es doch gar keine Brücken!«, echauffierte ich mich über den aufgekommenen Lärm hinweg, während Eric seine Axt zog und in Kampfstellung ging.  
»Das scheint unseren neuen Freund hier nicht zu interessieren«, rief er mir zu. »Bleib hinter mir und versuch-... Runter!«  
Ich blickte auf. Der absolut unkooperative Troll entwurzelte soeben einen Baum, schrie aus Leibeskräften und warf das tote Holz mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in unsere Richtung. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit fand ich mich am Boden wieder, derweil das Holz über uns hinweg preschte. Eric lag fluchend neben mir, während ich noch versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wusste dieser Troll denn gar nicht, dass er hier nichts zu suchen hatte?!  
»Lauf«, befahl der Jäger mir und ich krabbelte auf allen Vieren vorwärts. »Lauf, lauf, lauf!!«  
Ich widerstand dem Drang ein »Ist ja gut« von mir zu geben und kämpfte mich schlurfend und stolpernd auf die Beine, während die riesige Gestalt hinter uns die Verfolgung aufnahm. Menschen gehörten eigentlich nicht zur typischen Beute dieser grässlichen Geschöpfe, aber davon wusste unsere neue Bekanntschaft augenscheinlich noch nichts.   
Also hasteten wir durchs Unterholz.   
»Da lang«, rief Eric mir hin und wieder zu und schlug selbst eine andere Richtung ein. Ich vermutete, um unseren ungebetenen Verfolger abzulenken.  
»Jetzt habe ich doch Angst«, kreischte ich fast und zog das letzte Wort so sehr in die Länge, bis ich keine Puste mehr hatte und Luft holen musste.  
Der Troll folgte uns noch immer und veranstaltete dabei einen Heidenlärm. Wir waren kleiner und somit wendiger als er, also hatten wir schon bald einen beachtlichen Vorsprung, als wir plötzlich an eine Art Wegkreuzung kamen. Ich nahm mir die Zeit inne zu halten und einen Wegweiser zu betrachten, der den Weg aus dem Wald zeigte.  
»Da gehen wir lieber nicht lang«, meinte Eric, als er glaubte zu verstehen, was ich vorhatte.  
»Wieso nicht?«, fragte ich verwundert. Auch verwundert über die Tatsache, wer hier Wegweiser aufstellte.  
»Erkläre ich dir später. Los, komm!«  
Er griff meine Hand und rannte mit mir weiter querfeldein. Verwachsenes Buschwerk und große Baumwurzeln behinderten immer wieder unseren Weg, was uns langsamer machte.   
Der Troll holte auf, da er jetzt einfach alles platt trampelte, was seinen Weg kreuzte. Ich schluckte und hoffte, dass wir nicht auch bald dazu zählten. Er kam unaufhaltsam näher.   
»Da vorn ist eine Lichtung«, erkannte ich und wir steuerten darauf zu. Vielleicht konnten wir ja-  
Mein Kopf war plötzlich wie leer gefegt, als wir auf die Lichtung stießen. Fünf rastende Männer sahen sich zeitgleich nach uns um. Ihre Aufmachung schrie geradezu »Späher der Königin« und ich krallte mich, an die Ereignisse von vor wenigen Tagen erinnert, an Erics Ärmel fest.  
»Wen haben wir denn da?«, ergriff einer das Wort und beäugte uns interessiert. »Das dürfte der Königin gefallen.« Wie nebenbei packte Eric seine Axt fester und trat vor mich, während die Späher sich ebenfalls wappneten und lachten. »Gib uns das Weib und du darfst weiter leben, Huntsman.«  
Scheiße.  
Hinter uns hörte ich den Troll näher kommen. Er hatte an Tempo zugelegt, jetzt, da er seine Beute ganz nah wusste. Nicht gut. Was konnte uns jetzt noch retten?  
»Wenn ich 'jetzt' sage, dann springst du zur Seite«, flüsterte Eric mir zu, ohne die Männer aus dem Auge zu lassen.  
Ich blickte wild umher und fragte zur Vorsicht, ebenfalls flüsternd:  
»Welche Seite?«  
Der Troll war nun gefährlich nah, die Späher grinsten siegessicher und Eric schrie:  
»Jetzt!«  
Bedauerlicherweise hatte ich keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren.  
Eric gab mir einen Schubs und ich landete unglücklich drei Meter weiter in einem Dornenstrauch, der unschöne Kratzer auf meiner Haut hinterließ. Er selbst sprang in die andere Richtung und gab somit dem heranbrausenden Troll die Sicht auf fünf leckere Snacks frei. Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Männer erstarb und sie hoben ihre Waffen, als der Troll sich auf sie stürzte. Ein Späher bekam die Pranke des Trolls zu spüren und flog ins Unterholz, wo er erst einmal verschwand. Waffen krachten auf die dicke Haut des Wesens hinab und ich musste mich zwingen wegzusehen, als Eric über mir war und mich abermals auf die Beine zog.  
»Lauf weiter!«  
Die Späher brüllten Befehle und als einer davon »Ihnen nach« hieß, schaute ich mich um, um zu sehen, dass zwei uns folgten, während die anderen weiter auf den schreienden Troll einhakten.   
Mein Atem ging röchelnd, als wir weiter jagten. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde auf dem Zahnfleisch gehen müssen. Heute war echt ein mieser Tag.  
Wir näherten uns einem Abhang und ich kam schlitternd zum Stehen, als ich sah wie steil er tatsächlich war. Dann sah ich zu Eric, der mir Mut machend zunickte, und sprang.  
Die ersten Meter die mich abwärts führten lief alles gut. Ich konnte Bäumen und Wurzeln ausweichen, verhedderte mich nicht im dichten Unkraut und konnte meine Geschwindigkeit lenken. Doch dann verlor ich die Kontrolle. Der Hang war zu steil, ich geriet ins Straucheln und fiel. Im Fallen drehte ich mich und hoffte nur, dass ich mir dabei nicht das Genick brechen würde. Ich schlug hart auf dem Rücken auf und schrammte über Äste hinweg, als ich mich mehrmals überschlug und gegen Baumstämme prallte. Ich fiel weiter und die Welt überschlug sich mit mir. Dornen kratzten über meine Haut und rissen Fetzen aus meiner Kleidung. Als der Hang abrupt endete, ich weiter durch die Luft segelte und schließlich hart auf trockener Erde aufprallte, war mein ganzer Körper ein Füllhorn an Schmerz. Ich stöhnte leise, ließ den Blick umher schweifen und nahm Eric wahr, der unweit von mir entfernt lag und ebenfalls keinen glücklichen Eindruck machte. Er fing sich schneller wieder als ich es konnte, blickte den Hang hinauf und verzog das Gesicht. Ich erschrak, als er über den Boden rollte, mich dabei aufsammelte und wir gemeinsam und ineinander verkeilt weiter rollten. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, was er damit bezweckte, doch als wir unter eine kleine Höhle am Hang rollten, die gerade groß genug für uns war, verstand ich. Eric zerrte an Wurzelwerk, welches über uns vom Hang herab hing und nach wenigen Sekunden der Anstrengung gab der ganze Baum nach und sackte so weit nach vorn, dass der Eingang der Höhle versperrt und wir somit nicht mehr zu sehen waren.   
Erst jetzt war ich mir seiner Nähe bewusst. Ich war unter seinem Körper begraben, unfähig mich zu bewegen und wir lagen hier gebettet auf faulem Moos und staubigem Grund. Wie romantisch. Nur er und ich... und die Spinnen.  
Ich holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Eric legte hastig seine Hand über meinen Mund und lauschte. Draußen raschelte etwas. Da waren Schritte.  
»Wo sind sie hin?«, rief jemand.  
»Los, da entlang«, meinte ein Anderer und die Schritte hasteten vorbei bis sie immer leiser wurden und verschwanden.  
Langsam nahm Eric seine Hand wieder weg und änderte seine Position. Ich spürte nun nicht mehr sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir und konnte besser atmen.  
»Es ist besser, wenn wir noch eine Weile warten«, flüsterte er und sein Atem streichelte meine Haut. Ich konnte nur Nicken, als seine Finger über kleine Schnittwunden in meinem Gesicht streichelten. »Wie geht’s dir? Alles in Ordnung?« Erneut ein Nicken und Eric atmete erleichtert auf. »Gut.«  
»Warum sind wir nicht den Weg gegangen, der aus dem Wald führte?«, fragte ich nach einer Weile leise.  
»Da leben die Zwerge und die sind nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen«, antwortete Eric prompt und ich fragte mich, weshalb.  
»Hast du ihnen etwa ihr Bier weg gesoffen?« Er antwortete nicht und ich sog erkennend die Luft ein. »Du hast ihnen ihr Bier weg gesoffen!« Dann kicherte ich leise. »Unglaublich.«  
»Bis zum Dorf deiner Mutter sind es nur noch wenige Tage«, lenkte er vom Thema ab und ich nickte. Schon wieder. Dann hätten wir also unser Ziel erreicht und unsere gemeinsame Reise würde ihr Ende finden.  
»Was wirst du danach tun?«, fragte ich und er zog so gut es eben ging die Schultern in die Höhe.  
»Weiterziehen.«  
»Ich bin sicher, irgendjemand im Dorf könnte einen Jäger gebrauchen«, schlug ich vor und Eric machte ein Gesicht, als bereite ihm diese Vorstellung fast körperliche Schmerzen.  
»Sarah...«, sagte er leise und ich mochte wie er meinen Namen aussprach.  
»Ja?«, fragte ich atemlos, als er mich mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren schien. Mein Herzschlag ließ den Boden unter mir vibrieren.  
Dann sah er zur Seite und schlug so fest gegen das Wurzelwerk des Baumes, dass es nachgab und den Weg nach draußen wieder freilegte.  
»Wir können weiter«, informierte er und hatte es eilig wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Ich sah ihm nach, als er aus dem Versteck kletterte und mir seine Hand reichte, um mir hervor zu helfen. Ich zog eine Schnute und griff danach, hielt jedoch auf halbem Weg inne, als ich meine Finger sah.  
Drei Finger meiner linken Hand standen in unnatürlichem Winkel von meiner Hand ab. Das sah alles andere als gesund aus. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen, begann zu wimmern und bekam kaum mit, dass Eric mich am Oberarm packte und aus der Kuhle zog. Wann war das denn passiert? Und wieso hatte ich es nicht mitbekommen?  
Ich kauerte am Boden und Eric hockte sich vor mich, nahm meine Hand vorsichtig in seine und tastete die Gelenke ab. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und versuchte nicht zu weinen, als der Schmerz kam.  
»Sie sind nur ausgerenkt«, erklärte er beruhigend und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. »Das wird jetzt gleich ein bisschen...« Ich schrie, als ein kurzes Knacken folgte und meine Finger unter Erics Zutun wieder ihre anatomisch korrekte Haltung einnahmen. »... wehtun.«  
Jetzt weinte ich doch. Die Schmerzen und die Strapazen der letzten Tage forderten ihren Tribut. Ich wollte jetzt nicht mehr stark sein, brach in Erics Armen zusammen und fühlte mich sicher. Dann wurde es schwarz und alle meine Sinne gaben den Geist auf.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. Kapitel 5 ~ Nacht

**Kapitel 5 ~ Nacht**

_And althought I was losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room was too quiet,  
Oh oh oh oh_

Mein Schlaf war traumlos. Alles verzehrende Finsternis umgab mich und als ich dachte, die Dunkelheit würde nie vergehen, sah ich ein Licht und öffnete die Augen.  
Ich lehnte an einem Fels. Erics Mantel lag über mir und schirmte die Kälte ab. Als ich nach oben sah, sah ich den Sternhimmel funkeln, wie Diamanten auf einem schwarzen Tuch aus Seide. Wir befanden uns nicht mehr im Dunklen Wald und ich fragte mich ernsthaft wie ich wohl hierher gekommen war. Feuerschein flackerte von den umstehenden Bäumen wider und ich senkte den Blick zu dem Lagerfeuer. Ich bewegte mich nicht und beobachtete Eric eine Weile dabei, wie er sich am Feuer zu schaffen machte. Der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch wehte zu mir herüber und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
»Das riecht gut«, sagte ich und war überrascht wie rau meine Stimme dabei klang.  
Eric drehte sich langsam zu mir um und zeigte ein Lächeln.  
»Du wachst zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf. Das Essen ist fertig.« Ich bewegte mich und stand auf, hielt den Mantel dabei mit meiner gesunden Hand fest um mich geschlungen und ging zum Feuer, wo ich mich auf einen Baumstumpf setzte. »Kaum zu glauben, dass es hier Flughörnchen gibt.«  
Ich beobachtete wie er mir einen Spieß reichte und griff danach. Ich bemerkte, dass die Finger meiner linken Hand verbunden waren und sah schnell wieder weg, als ich mich an den Schmerz erinnerte.  
»Danke«, sagte ich und meinte damit alles. Nicht nur das Essen oder das ständige Leben retten, sondern alles. Und ich hoffte, dass er es wusste. »Für alles, meine ich.«  
»Du solltest mir erst danken, wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Vorsicht, ist noch heiß.«  
Ich pustete auf das possierliche Tierchen und knaupelte vorsichtig ein Stück davon ab, um es mir in den Mund zu schieben. Es sah aus wie Ratte am Spieß, aber schmeckte ganz wunderbar. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell essen wie ich Hunger hatte und mein Spieß war binnen Minuten leer gefuttert. Sehnsüchtig sah ich auf die knochigen Reste zu meinen Füßen. Eric beobachtete mich schweigend und hielt mir nach kurzer Überlegung schließlich auch seinen Spieß unter die Nase.  
»Hab keinen Hunger«, informierte er mich und leckte sich die Finger, nachdem ich dankend angenommen hatte. Ich hätte einen ganzen Hirsch verputzen können.  
»Wo sind wir?«, fragte ich mit vollem Mund und spuckte mich dabei mit magerem Flughörnchenfleisch voll, was Eric ein leises Lachen entlockte.  
»Unweit der Blauen Berge«, hörte ich ihn sagen, beobachtete wie sein Atem in hellen Wolken von seinem Mund aufstieg und fühlte mich plötzlich schlecht, als ich mir der Kälte bewusst wurde und ihn nur im Hemd dasitzen saß.  
»Ach du meine Güte, tut mir leid.« Hastig schälte ich mich aus seinem Mantel und hielt das wärmende Kleidungsstück in seine Richtung. »Danke für's leihen.«  
Eric legte Feuerholz nach und sah mich dabei beleidigt an.  
»Behalte ihn. Es ist kalt.«  
»Deswegen ja. Du wirst frieren.«  
»Ich bestehe darauf.«  
»Ich auch.«  
»Ich will ihn nicht.«  
»Ich auch nicht.«  
Demonstrativ ließ ich den Mantel zwischen uns fallen, wo er einige Sekunden liegen blieb, während wir uns mit Blicken maßen. Wer von uns beiden Dickköpfen würde wohl zuerst nachgeben? Ich rümpfte die Nase. Irgendwie roch es plötzlich verbrannt. Wir sahen gleichzeitig nach unten und sprangen auf, als das Feuer an einem Ärmel des Mantels leckte. Eric trampelte darauf herum, während ich versuchte trockene Walderde darüber zu schaufeln. Irgendwann war der Ärmel gelöscht und wies nun einen unschönen Brandfleck auf. Ich hüstelte verlegen, als ich mich auf meine Fersen zurücksetzte und widmete mich wieder meinem Essen.  
Stumm schüttelte Eric seinen Mantel aus, legte ihn mir um die Schulter und setzte sich neben mich. Ich zog, wie ich es so gern tat, eine Schnute und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. Dann legte ich eine Hälfte des Mantels um seine Schulter, was gar nicht so einfach war, da er ein gutes Stück größer war als ich. Er seufzte nachdem ich mein Werk beendet hatte und zufrieden war, dass wir jetzt beide etwas davon hatten, dann kicherte ich, welches sich in einen bösen Lachanfall entwickelte. Ich hörte wie Eric einstimmte und wischte mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Mir den Bauch haltend, legte ich immer noch lachend eine Hand auf sein Bein, wollte etwas sagen, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, als jemand vor uns in den Schein des Feuers trat. Das Lachen blieb uns im Hals stecken, als wir die Spähertruppe erkannten.  
Eric sprang auf, wobei der Mantel achtlos in den Dreck fiel, die Axt bereits kampfbereit in den Händen, während ich mich noch schwerfällig auf die Beine kämpfte.  
»Gefunden«, sagte der Anführer der Truppe bereits siegessicher, während sich drei andere um uns positionierten. Nummer fünf war wohl beim Kampf mit dem Troll draufgegangen. »Ich unterbreite dieses Angebot eigentlich kein zweites Mal, also seht es als großzügiges Geschenk der Königin.« Ich schluckte, aber mein Hals war plötzlich so trocken wie das Flussbett im Sommer. »Gebt uns das Weib und Ihr dürft ziehen.«   
Eric funkelte unsere Widersacher böse an und schob mich als Antwort hinter sich in Sicherheit. Ich drückte mich gegen seinen Rücken und sah nach unten. Zwei Dolche an seinem Gürtel erregten meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich nahm ohne zu zögern einen an mich, hielt den Griff fest umklammert und wartete.   
»Ja, das dachte ich mir fast«, meinte der Späher, zog blank und gab seinen verbliebenen Männern ein Zeichen. »Tötet ihn.«  
Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern, als die Späher sich in Bewegung setzten.   
Mit einer Rolle vorwärts bewegte sich der Jäger in Richtung Feind und schlug einem Späher die Beine weg, während er sich gleichzeitig in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob und seine Axt auf den am Boden liegenden sausen ließ.   
Ich stolperte zurück, als ich einen der Männer in meine Richtung laufen sah. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, weswegen die Königin junge Frauen und Mädchen gefangen nehmen ließ. Viele waren der Meinung, dass sie die reinen Herzen der Frauen aß. Ich war immer anderer Ansicht gewesen. Dass sie lebend mehr Wert waren. Jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.  
Schnell brachte ich das noch brennende Feuer zwischen meinen Angreifer und mich. Anscheinend hielt er mich für leichte Beute, er hatte nicht einmal eine Waffe gezogen, sondern nur ein ekelhaftes Grinsen aufgelegt. Ehe er den ersten Schritt tun konnte, stürmte ich vor und gab dem glühenden Holz im Feuer einen Tritt. Funken stoben in die Luft, während der Späher schreiend und mit erhobenen Armen Glut und Holzscheite abwehrte.   
Ich nahm mir Zeit nach Eric zu sehen, erblickte bereits einen weiteren sterbenden Späher und heftete den Blick wieder auf meinen Gegner. Er zeigte sein nun grimmiges Gesicht und hastete mit ausgestreckten Armen auf mich zu. Ich wollte ausweichen und ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite verpassen, doch ich war zu langsam und er bekam mich am Arm zu fassen. Ehe ich ihm den Dolch in die Seite rammen konnte, packte er meine Handgelenke und hielt den tödlichen Gegenstand auf Abstand. Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen, als er seine Stirn hart gegen meine schmetterte. Ich verlor für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und fand mich am Boden wieder, während mir der Dolch aus der Hand gedreht und weggeschleudert wurde. Der Späher presste sich gegen mich und schob sein Knie zwischen meine Beine.  
»Die Königin braucht dich zwar unversehrt«, schwätzte er daher und fummelte dabei hastig an seiner Hose herum. »Aber nicht auf diese Weise.«  
Mein Verstand begann wieder zu arbeiten. Ich schrie, kratzte, trat und wehrte mich heftig. Ich schaffte es, kurze Zeit loszukommen, drehte mich zur Seite und griff nach dem Dolch. Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet los, als ich den Griff mit aller Anstrengung gerade so erreichen konnte und wirbelte herum. Ein Aufschrei folgte, als der Späher sich erneut über mich warf und sich somit die Klinge des Dolches selber bis zum Schaft in die Brust bohrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als es zu Ende ging und er schließlich leblos über mir zusammen sackte. Ich atmete schwer, hielt den Griff noch immer mit beiden Händen umklammert und fühlte mich sterbenselend. Mein Schädel brummte und ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis ich realisieren konnte was soeben passiert war. Erleichtert ausatmend schloss ich die Augen. Was für ein Tag...  
Mit einem Mal war das Gewicht des Spähers verschwunden. Ich öffnete alarmiert die Augen, entspannte mich jedoch sofort wieder, als ich Eric über mir erkannte. Fast hätte ich losgeheult und mich in seine Arme geworfen.  
Erics Gesicht war mit Blut besudelt. Eine Wunde an der Augenbraue und eine am Haaransatz bluteten stark, als er sich neben mich hockte und ich mich mit seiner Hilfe aufrichtete. Im sterbenden Feuerschein im Hintergrund lagen seine Gegner und ich fühlte mich wieder sicher.  
»Bist du verletzt?«, fragte er atemlos und untersuchte die Stelle wo meine Kleidung vom Blut des Spähers durchtränkt war.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Nein, alles in Ordnung. Das ist nicht mein Blut.«  
Grenzenlose Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, bevor er mich packte und in eine Umarmung an sich zog.  
Wind und Wald, dachte ich, als ich nur reglos in seinen Armen hing und versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken.   
Seine Hände umfassten mein Gesicht und er zwang mich somit ihn anzusehen.  
»Ich sollte dir etwas sagen«, begann er und verzog plötzlich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.  
Ich sah eine Wunde an seinem Oberarm und blickte alarmiert auf.  
»Du bist verletzt.«  
»Nur ein Kratzer«, versicherte er und legte seine Stirn gegen meine, was mich erstarren ließ. »Was ich sagen wollte war- Argh!«  
Ich schrie seinen Namen, als er zu Boden ging, sich im Dreck wälzte und schützend seinen Oberarm hielt, als könnte er somit die Schmerzen die er augenscheinlich hatte lindern. Ich wusste nicht, was ich anderes hätte tun sollen, also besah ich mir die tiefe Fleischwunde an seinem muskulösen Arm und sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Wunde war zwar tief, würde aber wieder verheilen, doch von den ausgefransten dunklen Rändern liefen schwarze Striemen durch seine Haut, die sich mit jedem Herzschlag weiter auszubreiten schienen. Kalte Angst machte sich in mir breit und ich schluckte schwer, bevor ich in seine Augen sah.  
»Die Klinge war vergiftet«, hörte ich mich tonlos sagen und griff nach seiner Hand.  
Er sah mich schon wieder mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, als wäre er für immer verloren, doch vielleicht stimmte es diesmal. Ich half ihm sich aufzurichten und gegen den Fels zu lehnen, gegen den ich zuvor gelehnt hatte. Ich fühlte mich hilflos, als ich umherblickte und nach einer Lösung suchte. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es jetzt zu Ende gehen sollte. Dann sah ich es. Iraboh-Kraut!   
Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung stürzte ich zu der mächtigen Eiche, an deren Stamm ich es entdeckt hatte und riss die zarten Pflänzchen gleich mitsamt Wurzel heraus. Eric beobachtete mein Unterfangen kommentarlos und ich stopfte mir die Blätter hastig in den Mund und zerkaute sie zu einer breiigen Masse. Der bittere Geschmack war unangenehm und ich musste husten, nachdem ich den Brei in meine Hand gespuckt und auf Erics Wunde aufgetragen hatte. Mit meinem Werk zufrieden, lehnte ich mich abwartend zurück und behielt die schwarzen Striemen im Auge. Nach wenigen Minuten war mir klar: es zeigte keinerlei Wirkung.  
»Es heilt die Wunde, aber hält das Gift nicht auf«, erklärte ich und war nun echt verzweifelt.  
»Sarah«, sagte Eric leise und ich wollte nicht, dass seine Stimme diesen verabschiedenden Tonfall annahm.   
Ich hörte einfach nicht hin, sondern tigerte auf und ab. In meinem Kopf ratterte es. Es musste einen Weg geben. Nur welchen?  
Eric machte Anstalten aufzustehen und ich hechtete zu ihm, drückte meine Handflächen gegen seine Brust um ihn daran zu hindern sich zu erheben.  
»Bleib sitzen! Das Gift verbreitet sich nur noch schneller, wenn du dich bewegst. Und wenn die Striemen dein Herz erreicht haben dann... dann...« Meine Stimme versagte. Ich sah nach unten, konnte durch den Tränenschleier hindurch eh nichts mehr erkennen. »Ich werde Hilfe holen«, sagte ich stockend.  
»Hier ist niemand im Umkreis von zwei Tagesmärschen«, meinte Eric. Er klang sehr müde.   
»Ich werde jemanden finden«, versicherte ich und legte meine Stirn gegen seine Brust. »Es ist meine Schuld. Ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen.«  
»Du solltest ohne mich weitergehen«, flüsterte Eric und streichelte mein Haar.  
Der Gedanke ihn sterbend zurückzulassen trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn.   
»Die Zwerge!«, schoss es mir plötzlich und ich blickte hoffnungsvoll auf. »Sie sind heilkundig. Sie werden wissen was zu tun ist.«  
»Sie werden dich einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn sie dich erwischen.«  
»Bitte, beschreibe mir den Weg«, flehte ich und ergriff seine Wange. »Du stirbst, wenn ich nicht zu ihnen gehe.«  
Er schluckte, sah mir in die Augen und schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten.   
»Du musst nach Osten«, sagte er schließlich. »Behalte die Blauen Berge immer zu deiner Linken. Wenn du glaubst, du bist in den Isana-Wäldern zu weit gegangen, dann geh noch viel weiter und du wirst sie finden.«  
Ich fand die Wegbeschreibung äußerst merkwürdig, raffte jedoch sofort meine Kleider und wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Mir fiel ein, dass sich die Zwerge ja vielleicht über die Münzen der Späher freuen würden. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Grabräuber, als ich kurz darauf in den Taschen der toten Männer wühlte. Wenige Silbermünzen später war ich fast schon unterwegs.  
»Osten liegt da«, meinte Eric in die Richtung deutend, die ich nicht eingeschlagen hatte.  
»Weiß ich doch«, log ich und rannte los, hielt jedoch noch einmal inne, um mich nochmals an ihn zu wenden. »Bewege dich so wenig wie möglich und versuch zu schlafen, das verlangsamt den Herzschlag und somit die Verbreitung des Giftes.«  
Eric nickte langsam.  
»Zu Befehl«, meinte er leise und sah mir nach, wie ich im Wald verschwand. »Und lass dich bitte nicht umbringen.«  
Viele Dinge blieben in dieser Nacht ungesagt und als ich mir meinen Weg durch den Wald bahnte, wünschte ich, ich hätte sie ausgesprochen. Vielleicht würde ich schon bald keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~


	6. Kapitel 6 ~ Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 6 ~ Erkenntnis**

_It's a long way and it's come to claim her_  
 _And I always say,_  
 _We should be together_

Okay, ich gab's zu. Ich hatte mich verlaufen. Ich sah keine Blauen Berge mehr und auch von den Isana-Wäldern fehlte jede Spur. Ich war die ganze Nacht durchgelaufen, hatte nur einmal kurz angehalten um nach einem Sturz die Wunden an meinen Handflächen zu versorgen. Jetzt dämmerte es bereits und ich bezweifelte, dass ich mein Ziel erreichen, geschweige denn jemals wieder den Weg zurück finden würde.  
Zu allem Übel hatte ich jetzt auch noch richtig Pech und es begann fürchterlich zu regnen. Ich konnte keine zehn Meter weit sehen, mein Haar klebte strähnig an meiner Haut und Wasser lief mir unangenehm kalt den Rücken hinab. Meine Schuhe quietschten bei jeder Bewegung und schon bald musste ich mich regelrecht durch aufgeweichten Waldboden kämpfen.  
Vor lauter Frustration, Angst und Erschöpfung hätte ich laut schreien können, doch ehe ich mich versah, zog es mir einen unvorsichtig gesetzten Fuß unter den Beinen weg und ich wurde kopfüber nach oben gerissen. Mein Nacken knackte protestierend, als mein Körper durch die Luft wirbelte und ich unsanft gegen einen Baumstamm knallte. Erbost schrie ich meinen Unmut über die Falle und über meine Dummheit in die Welt, sodass sich meine Stimme überschlug und ich hustend und weinend, traurig an einem Ast irgendwo im Nirgendwo baumelte.  
»Okay«, beruhigte ich mich selber wieder und bemerkte das unschöne Gefühl, dass mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. »Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.«  
Ich würde ja wohl aus einer blöden Falle wie dieser hier raus kommen. Schließlich musste ich immer noch die Zwerge finden. Am liebsten schon gestern. Ich gab mir alle Mühe mein Gewicht nach oben zu hieven, meine Bauchmuskeln waren jedoch zu untrainiert und konnte nur ein paar Sekunden an dem Knoten zerren, der meinen Fuß gefangen hielt.  
»Wir haben etwas gefangen«, verkündete urplötzlich eine Stimme wie aufs Stichwort aus dem Regen und ich blinzelte hastig Wasser aus meinen Augen, versuchte meinen Kopf so zu halten, dass ich besser sehen konnte.  
»Es ist nur eine Frau«, sagte eine andere Stimme enttäuscht und zahlreiche kleine Gestalten traten schwer bewaffnet in mein Blickfeld.  
Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich gar keine Waffe bei mir trug. Es war mir aber egal, als ich die Zwerge als solche erkannte. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Nein, ein ganzes Gebirge.  
»Endlich habe ich euch gefunden«, freute ich mich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während mich bärtige Gesichter grimmig ansahen. »Ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe. Ein Freund ist verletzt und-«  
»Schweig still, Weib!«, wurde ich angekeift und sah mich plötzlich einem langem Jagdmesser gegenüber. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich augenblicklich die Klappe hielt.  
»Darf ich sie töten?«, fragte ein Zwerg aus der hinteren Reihe und ich horchte auf.  
»Hier wird niemand getötet«, sagte der Zwerg mit dem Messer. »Wir warten bis der Chef hier ist. Er entscheidet.«  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte die Runde, während ich mich daran erinnerte, dass Eric gesagt hatte, sie würden mich einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn sie mich finden würden. Oh je...  
Eric!  
»Ich brauche wirklich dringend eure Hilfe!«, versuchte ich es erneut, bekam jedoch einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasst und japste nach Luft.  
»Sei ruhig, oder ich schneide dir die Zunge raus!«  
»Vielleicht sollten wir sie runter holen«, sagte ein nicht ganz so verbissener Zeitgenosse mit rotem Haar und sah mich neugierig an. »Ihr Kopf sieht aus, als würde er gleich platzen.«  
Und das wäre sicherlich kein schöner Anblick, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
»Wir sollten sie töten und ihre Haare verkaufen«, kam die Stimme aus der hinteren Reihe wieder.  
Flüstern wurde lauter, als ein alter Zwerg, geführt von einem jüngeren aus der Menge trat. Das war dann wohl der Chef. Und ich würde schon bald erfahren, wie er entscheiden würde.  
»Tut was Gus sagt«, meinte er mit rauer Stimme und Messer wurden gezogen.  
Moment mal. Wer war eigentlich Gus?!? Panisch sah ich wie ein Messer auf mich zugeflogen kam. Ich kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen, schützte meinen Körper mit meinen Armen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Er kam nicht. Zumindest nicht auf die Art und Weise, die ich erwartet hatte.  
Ich fiel, als das Messer die Halterung des Seils durchtrennte und landete kopfüber im Schlamm. Danke, Gus!  
Ich kam auf die Beine, wischte mir den gröbsten Schmutz aus dem Gesicht und sah, wie mich acht Zwerge umrundeten und ihre Waffen auf mich richteten.  
»Sie ist schön«, bemerkte Gus nebenbei und steckte als einziger seine Waffe weg.  
»Was führt dich hierher?«, fragte nun der Chef an mich gewandt und ich sah zu ihm.  
Er war alt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er in seinem Leben schon einiges gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt nicht mehr, denn er war blind.  
»Sie sagt, sie braucht unsere Hilfe«, verriet ein Zwerg, der bis gerade eben noch gar nichts gesagt hatte und der Chef hob um Stille bittend die Hand.  
»Bitte«, ergriff nun ich das Wort. »Mein Begleiter und ich wurden von Spähern der Königin angegriffen. Er wurde vergiftet und brauch dringend einen eurer Heiltränke. Hier...« Ich suchte nach den Silbermünzen in meinen Taschen und sofort wurden Waffen höher gerissen. »Das ist alles was ich habe. Ihr müsst mir helfen, bitte.«  
»Sie hält Silbermünzen in den Händen und ist in die Knie gegangen«, flüsterte der Begleiter des alten Zwerges ihm zu. Er war sein Auge.  
»Warum sollten wir dir helfen?«, fragte der Alte, während der Regen weiter auf uns nieder prasselte.  
»Er ist eh schon tot«, hörte ich eine Stimme unter dem Gemurmel der anderen Zwerge heraus und glaubte zu verzweifeln.  
»Weil ihr die Zwerge seid«, flüsterte ich und glaubte, dass dies alles beantwortete. »Ihr seid tapfer und weise. Ihr beschützt die Schwachen und bekämpft die Ungerechten. Ich habe immer an euch geglaubt. Bitte sagt mir, dass die Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit keine Lügen waren. Bitte...«  
Ja, ich flehte.  
»Sie weint«, sagte das Auge, während ich im Matsch nach vorn krabbelte und mich arg zusammenreißen musste, um nicht seine Stiefel zu küssen.  
»Liebst du ihn?«, fragte der Alte so leise, dass nur Auge und ich es hören konnten und ich sah mit geröteten Augen nach oben.  
Seine blassen Augen schienen meine zu durchbohren. Ich antwortete nicht, tat dies jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise. Dann hob ich meine Hand, griff nach seiner und legte alle Münzen hinein.  
»Hm«, machte er und nickte anerkennend, dann gab er mir die Münzen zurück und ich ahnte das Schlimmste. »Gebt ihr, was sie brauch.«  
Was?  
Enttäuschtes Gemurmel machte sich unter den anderen Zwergen breit. Sie hatten sich wohl schon darauf gefreut, dass heute ein Kopf rollen würde.  
»Duir?«, fragte der Alte in die Menge und ein junger Zwerg mit Axt trat aus der Masse.  
»Wir hätten sie töten sollen«, hörte ich ihn frustriert sagen und erkannte seine Stimme als diejenige wieder, die meinen Tod die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte. Ich versuchte ihn böse anzusehen, war jedoch zu erleichtert über die angebotene Hilfe, während ich dankend einen kleinen Beutel von Gus entgegennahm und meine triefende Nase an meinem Ärmel abwischte.  
»Duir, du wirst sie begleiten«, sagte der Alte und Duir schien über diesen Befehl genauso begeistert zu sein wie ich, denn er sah mich missbilligend an, meinte jedoch:  
»Geht klar, Boss.«  
Er schulterte seine Axt, machte kehrt und verschwand ohne ein Wort im Regen. Ich beeilte mich auf die Beine zu kommen.  
»Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank!«, rief ich noch und hechtete bereits Duir hinterher.  
Der wartete lässig an einen Baum gelehnt auf mich.  
»Wo geht’s lang?«, fragte er gelangweilt und ich sah mich um. Äh... naja... also... Duir verdrehte genervt die Augen und suchte nach meinen Spuren. »Du wärst so aufgeschmissen ohne mich.« Im Stillen stimmte ich ihm zu, während er gefunden zu haben schien was er gesucht hatte. »Los, hier lang!«  
Ich wäre beinahe über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert, als er sich in Bewegung setzte und ich ihm folgte.  
»Danke, Duir«, sagte ich artig und er drehte leicht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, fast so, als würde er sich vergewissern wollen, ob ich wirklich zu ihm gesprochen hatte.  
Er grunzte nur und stapfte weiter.

~

Zu meinem Glück schien sich Duir im Wald gut auszukennen. Er folgte meinen Spuren selbst über Bäche und Flussläufe hinweg. Hätte ich die Zwerge nicht gefunden und wären sie nicht auch noch gewillt gewesen mir zu helfen, dann wäre ich wohl für immer verloren gewesen. Und Eric ebenso.  
Der Regen hatte aufgehört. In dieser Gegend sah es sogar so aus, als hätte es überhaupt nicht geregnet.  
Ich hatte im Gefühl, dass wir bald da sein würden. Doch ich hatte echt Angst was wir an der Stelle vorfinden würden, wo ich Eric zurückgelassen hatte.  
»Hättest du mich wirklich getötet?«, fragte ich aus einer Laune heraus und um mich abzulenken.  
»Natürlich«, antwortete Duir ohne zu zögern und kämpfte sich mit seinen kurzen Beinen einen Hang hinauf. Er schien zu Schmunzeln, als wir die Stelle erreicht hatten, wo ich ein paar Stunden zuvor über eine Wurzel gestolpert war. Was der alles in den Spuren lesen konnte... »Ich töte gerne Frauen.« Ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Duir blieb stehen und wandte sich einem kahlen Busch zu. »Geh weiter, ich muss mal pinkeln.«  
Mir platzte der Kragen.  
»Jetzt hör mir mal zu!«, schrie ich, ging auf ihn zu und in der Ferne stieg ein Vogelschwarm aufgescheucht in den Himmel, während sich mein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger in Duirs Brust bohrte. »Du bewegst deinen kleinen, fetten Zwergenhintern jetzt sofort weiter oder ich reiß dir den Kopf ab und stecke ihn dir in die Nase!«  
Noch während ich darüber nachdachte, dass dies anatomisch überhaupt nicht möglich war, spürte ich Duirs Axt an meinen Rippen und verstummte.  
»Wie meinen?«, fragte er gedrückt und ich ließ die Schultern hängen.  
»Wieso seid ihr so geworden?«  
»Was meinst du?«  
»Einst wart ihr stolz, aber heute seid ihr nur noch Gauner und Trinker und träumt von den vergangenen Tagen. Was ist passiert?«  
Duir ließ seine Axt sinken.  
»Ja, einst war alles anders. Wir waren ein stolzes Goldgräbervolk, weil nur wir das Licht im Dunkeln sehen konnten. Als wir aus den dunklen Höhlen zurückkehrten, war da nichts mehr. Das Land starb. Jeder war fort... oder tot.«  
Ich wusste nur zu gut wovon er sprach. Der Monat indem der König starb.  
»Bitte«, appellierte ich an ihn. »Wir müssen uns beeilen. Eric könnte sterben.«  
»Eric?«, platzte es plötzlich aus Duir heraus und sein kleines, dickes Gesicht wurde so rot wie glühende Kohle. »Der Huntsman?«  
Ich bekam große Augen, blickte verschämt nach unten, während ich an meinem Haar herum nestelte und sagte:  
»Nein?«  
Verdammt. Wieso hatte es wie eine Frage geklungen? Ich konnte noch nie gut lügen.  
Duir fluchte hemmungslos, hieb seine Axt in einen nahe stehenden Baum, trampelte Sträucher nieder und spuckte wild durch die Gegend. Ich wich ängstlich zurück, als er auf mich zu trat. Er musste sich stark beherrschen, um klar sprechen zu können. Wut verzerrte noch immer sein Gesicht, als er nun mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich zeigte... oder vielmehr auf meinen Bauchnabel.  
»Ich werde jetzt gehen«, verkündete er und ich wollte widersprechen, traute mich aber nicht. »Und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, dann solltest du das Gleiche tun. Wahrscheinlich ist er eh schon verreckt und Futter für die Raben, was uns eine Menge Ärger ersparen wird.«  
Ich schluckte bitter, als er sich immer noch schimpfend abwandte.  
»Warte«, rief ich. »Ohne dich finde ich die Lichtung nicht wieder.«  
Duir blieb jäh stehen und zeigte genervt hinter mich.  
»Sie ist genau vor deiner Nase, du blindes Huhn!«  
»Danke«, sagte ich mich eilig umblickend und in Bewegung setzend.  
»Hey!«, hielt Duir mich noch einmal auf und ich sah fragend zurück. »Jeder von uns würde sein Leben geben, um wieder der zu sein, der er einst war.«  
Ich nickte langsam, er ebenfalls, dann verschwand er und ich legte das letzte Stück bis zur Lichtung in Windeseile zurück.  
Auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet trat ich aus den Baumreihen hervor. Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich Eric am Boden liegend vorfand und zu ihm hastete. Vielleicht schlief er ja nur.  
»Hey«, schrie ich ihn regelrecht an, zerrte an seinem Kragen und hievte ihn in einer Kraftanstrengung in eine sitzende Position. Gegen den Findling gelehnt, kippte sein Kopf nach vorn gegen seine Brust. Ich griff nach seinem Gesicht, strich Haare aus seiner Stirn und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Fels. »Wach auf, wach auch, wach auf, bitte wach auf!«  
Ich gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, die mir sofort leid tat, aber er rührte sich dennoch nicht. Atmete er überhaupt noch? Ich hielt meine Finger unter seine Nase und atmete einigermaßen erleichtert auf, als ich einen leichten Luftzug spürte. Dann riss ich den Beutel auf, den mir die Zwerge gegeben hatten, kippte den gesamten Inhalt vor mir auf den Boden und war total überfordert. Fläschchen, Blätter, Kräuter, Verbände, Tränke. Wie sollte ich was benutzen? Eine Anleitung wäre echt super gewesen.  
Instinktiv öffnete ich eine der Flachen, schnupperte daran und entschied, dass es wohl für die innere Anwendung gedacht war. Also führte ich das Glas an Erics Lippen, redete ihm gut zu und schüttete den Trank so gut es eben ging in seinen Rachen. Ich wischte die Tropfen die daneben gegangen waren mit dem Finger weg und widmete mich nun seinem Arm. Der Geruch eines weiteren Tranks kam mir seltsam bekannt vor. Dies führte dazu, dass ich ihn auf die Wunde träufelte, Kräuter und Blätter darüber und einen festen Verband anlegte. Schließlich begutachtete ich die dunklen Striemen und wurde an seinem Halsansatz fündig. Gut, sie hatten das Herz noch nicht erreicht.  
Auf allen Vieren krabbelte ich zu dem achtlos liegen gelassenen Mantel, nahm ihn an mich und krabbelte zurück. Es war kalt geworden. Vorsichtig schob ich Erics Arm beiseite, kuschelte mich an seine Seite, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und seinen Mantel über uns. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie erschöpft ich eigentlich war.  
»Es tut mir leid«, nuschelte ich gegen sein Lederwams und hoffte, dass die Medizin der Zwerge ihn retten würde. »Es war meine Schuld. Verzeih mir.«  
Ich weinte leise, während mich seine sich langsam auf und ab bewegende Brust in den Schlaf wiegte. 

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~


	7. Kapitel 7 ~ Momente

**Kapitel 7 ~ Momente**

_I can see the look,_  
 _Because this song has began it_  
 _And if you are gone,_  
 _I will not belong here_

Ich träumte von einer sternlosen Nacht. Von Armeen und Königen. Von Zwergen und Landstreichern. Von Prinzen und Grafschaften. Und von einem Jäger...  
Ich erwachte, weil plötzlich etwas anders war. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass meine Hand auf seiner Brust von seiner Hand gehalten wurde. Ich erschrak außerdem ein wenig, als jemand mein Haar streichelte und sah nach oben.  
Eric hatte nicht nur die Augen geöffnet, sondern er sah mich auch auf eine Art und Weise an, die ich nicht einzuordnen wusste. Aber das war mir im Moment ziemlich egal.  
»Du bist wach«, sagte ich erstaunt. Was für eine intelligente Bemerkung. »Und du lebst.« Fast noch intelligenter.  
Erics Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
»Ja«, bestätigte er und ein herzliches Lachen stahl sich aus seiner Brust.  
Ich richtete mich, immer noch total perplex auf, wobei der Mantel von meinen Schultern rutschte und starrte ihn an.  
»Du lebst«, sagte ich erneut, wie um mich davon überzeugen zu müssen. »Du lebst... du lebst... DU LEBST!«  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schlang ich meine Arme um ihn, drückte mein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter und begann vor Freude zu weinen. Ich bekam kaum mit, dass er beruhigend auf mich einredete, meinen Kopf tätschelte und mich wie ein Kleinkind hin und her wiegte. Ich war einfach zu erleichtert, dass ich ihn nicht verloren hatte.  
Als ich mein Benehmen realisierte, ließ ich von ihm ab, wischte die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und putzte mir die Nase.  
»Ich habe die Zwerge gefunden«, sagte ich stolz, während Eric mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nase stupste. »Na ja, eigentlich haben sie mich gefunden.«  
»Was haben Sie gesagt?«, fragte er fasziniert. Vermutlich konnte er nicht glauben, dass ich die Begegnung überlebt hatte.  
»Erst wollten sie mich töten und mir die Haare abschneiden«, erzählte ich melodramatisch und mit großen Gesten. »Kannst du dir das vorstellen?«  
»Nur zu gut«, betonte Eric und lauschte weiter.  
»Aber dann waren sie doch noch ganz kooperativ und haben mir das Zug hier gegeben.«  
Ich deutete auf die Utensilien, die ich Tags zuvor benutzt hatte.  
»Du bist unglaublich«, ließ Eric mich wissen und griff nach meine Hand, die er dann drückte. »Danke.«  
»Ich habe mich nur revanchiert«, antwortete ich und erinnerte mich an etwas.  
»Die Zwerge waren wirklich nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen. Da muss mehr vorgefallen sein, als dass du ihnen ihr Bier weg gesoffen hast. Was ist noch passiert?«  
Völlig untypisch, kratzte Eric sich am Kopf, sah zur Seite und stieß übertrieben Luft aus. Dann sprang er ablenkend auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
»Es ist schon fast Mittag. Wir sollten lieber aufbrechen.«  
Wissend grinsend erhob ich mich ebenfalls.  
»Ich werde schon noch dahinter kommen.«  
»Niemals«, sagte er gespielt böse und zog einen der Dolche aus dem toten Körper eines Spähers.  
»Wollen wir wetten?«, fragte ich, spuckte in meine Handfläche und hielt sie ihm entgegen.  
Betont lässig wischte er das Blut von der Klinge und kam auf mich zu geschlendert.  
»Was springt dabei für mich raus?«  
Ich zuckte kurz mit der Schulter und sagte das erstbeste was mir einfiel.  
»Kostenfreie Nutzung meiner neuen Schmiede bis ich es herausgefunden habe.«  
Eric besah sich die Klingen seiner Waffen, dann spuckte er ebenfalls in seine Hand und schlug ein.  
»Abgemacht. Ich gewinne eh.«  
»Das werden wir noch sehen«, sagte ich siegessicher und schüttelte seine Hand, während er immer noch meine hielt und mich fragend ansah.  
»Und welchen Einsatz forderst du?«  
Geld? Ehre? Sein Erstgeborenes? Ich hätte vieles vorschlagen können, doch ich sagte:  
»Ein Einhorn.«  
Erics Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er sah mich an, als würden die Momente in denen er an meinem Verstand zweifelte sprunghaft zunehmen.  
»Ein Einhorn?«, wiederholte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal und ich nickte bestätigend. »Ein Einhorn«, murmelte er dann vor sich hin und packte die restlichen Sachen zusammen.  
»In lila, mit Regenbogenschweif.«  
Als ihm klar war, dass ich ihn verarschte machte er kehrt und schlug den Weg in Richtung der Blauen Berge ein.  
»Alles klar«, meinte er trocken und ich folgte lachend. Jedoch nicht, ohne dem toten Späher, der mich in der Nacht zuvor angegriffen hatte, einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite zu verpassen.

~

Wir kratzten all unsere Geldstücke zusammen, während wir uns vor dem Eingang eines Gasthauses herumdrückten. Das über der Tür baumelnde Holzschild zeigte den Namen »Zum Schwarzen Ross«.  
»Das sind vier Silber- und zwei Kupfermünzen«, zählte ich in einer mathematischen Meisterleistung die Geldstücke in Erics Handfläche nach.  
»Na das dürfte doch für ein ordentliches Abendessen reichen«, sagte er, stieß die Tür auf und ließ mir den Vortritt.  
Ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu quietschen. Ich freute mich tierisch auf Wildbraten, Kartoffelspalten und Rübenkraut, also trat ich ein und lautes Gegröle aus einer schlecht beleuchteten Gaststube schlug mir entgegen.  
Fast alle Köpfe der anwesenden Gäste drehten sich zu uns um, als wir uns einen Weg durch den Gastraum zu dem einzig freien Tisch in der Nähe des Ausschankes machten. Die Wirtin wusch gerade Tonkrüge und nickte uns kurz grüßend zu.  
Als ich mich an den kleinen quadratischen Holztisch setzte und Eric mir gegenüber Platz nahm, fühlte ich mich stark beobachtet. Als ich mich im Raum umsah, traf ich die Blicke der vielen anderen Gäste, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass sie meinem Blick schnell auswichen.  
»Ganz schön was los hier«, sagte ich, während Eric böse Blicke in den Raum warf.  
»Ja, das hier ist das einzige Gasthaus zwischen Birk und den Blauen Bergen. Demnach ist es recht gut besucht.«  
»Gibt es hier auch Zimmer?«, fragte ich und versuchte eine Treppe die nach oben führte ausfindig zu machen. Der Gedanke die Nacht vielleicht in einem Bett verbringen zu können war... himmlisch.  
»Ja, die gibt es hier. Und wenn du unser gesamtes Geld nicht verfrisst, dann könnte es sogar noch für eine Übernachtung reichen.«  
Gemeinheit! Ich reckte ihm meine ausgestreckte Zunge entgegen, als die Wirtin an unseren Tisch trat.  
»Was darf's denn sein?«, fragte die junge Frau. Ihre Stimme klang rau und sie wirkte älter, als sie eigentlich war.  
»Zweimal den Wildbraten«, verlangte Eric. »Und zwei Bier, bitte.«  
»Alles klar«, sagte die Hausherrin und wollte schon wieder gehen, als Eric meinen Blick bezüglich der Getränkeauswahl bemerkte.  
»Wein?«, fragte er und ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Lasst die Getränke einfach weg«, rief er der Wirtin nach und ich nickte zufrieden.  
»Wie ihr wollt«, rief sie und verschwand in einem abgetrennten Abschnitt der Taverne.  
»Also«, begann ich, beugte mich nach vorn und trommelte nervös mit meinen Fingern auf der Holzplatte herum. »Wenn alles gut verläuft, werden wir wann da sein?«  
»Morgen Abend«, sagte Eric monoton und beäugte ein paar Kerle in einer besonders dunklen Ecke der Gaststube.  
»Morgen Abend schon?«  
Ich hätte erleichtert sein sollen, dass unsere Reise nun bald ein Ende hatte, aber irgendwie...  
»Die Kerle da sehen dich an, als würden sie dich auffressen wollen«, sagte Eric plötzlich und ich drehte mich um, um in die Richtung zu sehen, in die er finsteren Blickes deutete.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Und die Damen da hinten sehen dich an, als würden sie dich auf der Stelle heiraten wollen.« Zwei Mädchen, die augenscheinlich mit ihrem Vater hier waren, kicherten, als Eric stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen sah und liefen fast augenblicklich knallrot an. »Oder entscheidest du dich doch lieber für die Wirtin?«  
Ich musste mir einen grimmigen Blick gefallen lassen, als er sich wieder zu mir drehte und ich über die kleine Neckerei lachte.  
»Ich will keine von denen«, sagte er leise und ich horchte auf.  
»Ach nein? Wieso denn nicht?«  
»Ich will eine andere.«  
Mein Lachen erstarb augenblicklich, als er mich auf so eine spezielle Art ansah, die er gepachtet zu haben schien. Ich musste schlucken, als seine Augen mich durchbohrten und er über den Tisch hinweg nach meiner Hand griff.  
»Sarah«, begann er und ich hielt die Luft an.  
Dann stockte er, als sich im diffusen Licht der Schankstube plötzlich ein zusätzlicher Schatten über unseren Tisch legte. Ich entzog ihm meine Hand und sah nach oben. Ein besonders hässlicher Zeitgenosse aus der dunklen Ecke des Raumes war zu uns gekommen und sprach nun an Eric gewandt. Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
»Kannst du uns deine Hure für einen Abend ausleihen?«, fragte der Typ geradeheraus und hätte ich soeben an einem Getränk genippt, dann hätte ich dies mit Sicherheit in einer großen Fontäne über den Tisch gespuckt.  
»Wie bitte?«, fragte Eric ehrlich verdutzt und sah dem bärtigen Reisenden ebenfalls ins dreckige Gesicht.  
»Das muss eine Verwechslung sein«, tat ich es ab und wollte dem Fremden eigentlich keine Beachtung mehr schenken, doch er hakte weiter nach.  
»Du bist doch die Tochter des Hufschmieds, oder? »  
Gar nicht gut.  
Ich sprang gleichzeitig mit Eric auf. Der fremde Kerl, war fast auf Augenhöhe mit Eric, was schon eine ziemliche Meisterleistung war.  
»Wir sollten gehen«, schlug ich vor und rückte meinen Stuhl beiseite, um den Tisch besser umrunden zu können.  
»Nein, lass ihn ruhig weiter reden«, meinte Eric gepresst und sein Blick war kalt wie Eiswasser. »Mich interessiert was er noch zu sagen hat.«  
»Ich habe immer gut dafür bezahlt, dass die Kleine die Beine breit macht«, sagte dieser nun frei heraus besaß sogar die Frechheit in meine Richtung zu zwinkern. Dann lachte er dreckig.  
Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum, als Eric in dieses Lachen einfiel, kurz in meine Richtung sah und, immer noch lachend, mit dem Daumen auf sein Gegenüber deutete. Dann verstummt er augenblicklich, seine Miene verfinsterte sich und als seine geballte Faust in die Visage des Fremden donnerte, konnte ich nur noch schreien.

~

Stumm desinfizierte ich die Platzwunde an Erics Stirn. Das Notfallpaket der Zwerge hatte uns in der letzten halben Stunde echt noch gute Dienste erwiesen. Ich hatte nicht nur Erics Oberarm neu verbunden, sondern auch etliche Prellungen und Abschürfungen versorgt. Jetzt, als ich damit fertig war, setzte ich mich auf meine Versen und sah ihn tadelnd an. Der Jägerstand in dem wir unser Nachtlager gefunden hatten, war nicht sehr groß, sodass mein Rücken bereits gegen das alte Holz stieß.  
Ich seufzte.  
»Danke«, sagte Eric zerknirscht und rieb die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand.  
»Musstest du dich unbedingt mit dem gesamten Gasthaus anlegen?«  
»Ich bitte dich, ich schlage doch keine Frauen. Die hatten auch gar nichts damit zu tun.«  
Stimmt. Die waren außerdem gleich kreischend ins Freie gelaufen, als Tumult losbrach und die Kumpel des Rüpels ebenfalls Haue wollten.  
»Du weißt genau wie ich es meine«, sagte ich und erinnerte mich daran, wie wir überstürzt aus dem Gasthaus aufbrechen und das Weite suchen mussten. Nicht einmal den Wildbraten hatten wir mehr bekommen. Das Leben war schon eines der härtesten.  
»Sie hatten es verdient«, meinte Eric nur, lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand unserer Unterkunft und sah mich an.  
Ich wollte es eigentlich dabei belassen, mich nicht mehr an diese unschöne Zeit in meiner Vergangenheit erinnern, doch etwas brannte mir noch auf der Seele.  
»Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich für mich prügelst.«  
Eric setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch er tat es nicht, stieß nur schwer die Luft aus und nickte.  
»Hast du den Zwergen ein Mädchen ausgespannt?«, fragte ich um vom Thema und von meinem knurrenden Magen abzulenken.  
Eric begriff erst nach einem Augenblick, das ich versuchte hinter sein Geheimnis zu gelangen und lachte. Dann hielt er sich die Rippe und ich runzelte die Stirn. Da war also eine Prellung, die er mir verschwiegen hatte.  
»Ganz kalt«, sagte er schließlich und ich strich diesen Punkt auf meiner geistigen Liste durch.  
Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da und lauschten einem leisen Donnern jenseits der Berge. Es würde bald regnen. Schon wieder.  
Meine Beine schliefen ein und ich zog sie unter meinem Körper hervor, um sie ausstrecken zu können, was mit zwei Personen auf so wenig Quadratmetern gar nicht einfach war. Nach einigem hin und her gerutsche und einem Moment, indem wir unsere Beine fast ineinander verknotet hätten, hatte ich eine angenehme Position gefunden.  
»Also dann, Gute Nacht«, sagte ich und schloss just die Augen, als die ersten Regentropfen auf das dünne Dach des Standes plätscherten.

~

Ich schrie und schlug um mich. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und ob ich überhaupt in Gefahr war. Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich eine Heidenangst hatte und glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.  
»Beruhige dich«, hörte ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und erwachte aus dem Dunkel, welches mich umgab. »Das war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Ganz ruhig. Komm her.«  
Ich schluchzte hemmungslos, als Eric mich an sich zog, in seinen Armen wiegte und mein zitternder Körper langsam wieder zu Besinnung kam. Ich drückte mich gegen ihn, krallte meine Finger in sein Hemd und wollte, dass er mich nie wieder gehen ließ. Noch nie hatte ich mich so sicher gefühlt.  
Die Minuten vergingen, ich lauschte dem Regen und war, gegen Eric gelehnt, fast wieder eingeschlafen, als ich erneut seine Stimme vernahm.  
»Was hast du geträumt?«, fragte er leise und sein Atem strich meine Haut, als er eine Strähne meines Haares aus meiner Stirn strich.  
»Ich weiß es nicht mehr«, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß, weil ich mich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was mir so eine Angst gemacht hatte. Früher hatte ich solche Träume öfter gehabt. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters hatten diese nachgelassen und waren schließlich irgendwann ganz verschwunden. »Hast du den Zwergenschatz gestohlen?«, fragte ich dann aus heiterem Himmel und Erics Brust wackelte, als er über meine Frage lachte.  
»Schon wieder ganz weit daneben«, sagte er leise und ich schlang meinen Arm um seinen Oberkörper, um mich selbst noch näher an ihn ziehen zu können. »Hoffentlich treibe ich dich nicht in den Ruin, wenn du Zeit meines Lebens meine Waffen schärfen darfst.«  
Jetzt lachte ich.  
»Das hättest du wohl gern. Ich wiege dich nur in Sicherheit und schmettere dir dann urplötzlich die richtige Antwort in dein schönes Gesicht und dann kannst du sehen, wie du an mein Einhorn kommst.«  
Es wurde still. Nur der prasselnde Regen sang sein stetiges Schlaflied und schnell befand ich mich wieder an der Schwelle in das Land der Träume.  
»Sarah?«, fragte Eric und seine sanfte Stimme war ganz nah an meinem Ohr.  
»Hm?«, machte ich und bekam kaum noch mit, was um mich herum geschah.  
»Ich... wollte dich fragen, ob-«  
Dann gingen bei mir die Lichter aus.

~

»Das ist es!«, rief ich begeistert und wedelte mit den Armen, als das Dorf meiner Mutter am späten Nachmittag hinter einer Hügelkuppe auftauchte. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Die Häuser wirkten aus dieser Entfernung winzig. Rauch stieg von jedem einzelnen in den klaren Himmel. Auf den Feldern neben dem Dorf arbeiteten Bauern mit ihrem Vieh, um die Ernte einzuholen. Der Wind wehte das Geschrei der spielenden Kinder bis zu unserem Aussichtspunkt und ich schützte meine Augen mit den Händen vor der Sonne, um noch besser sehen zu können.  
»Sieht nicht so aus, als würde es schon eine Schmiede geben«, sagte ich zuversichtlich und spürte Euphorie in mir aufsteigen. Sehr gut. Sah ganz so aus, als würde ich doch einmal Glück haben. Ich drehte mich zu Eric, der die ganze Zeit nur stumm neben mir stand und das Dorf betrachtete. »Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast.«  
Er nickte, immer noch stumm und schien einen inneren Kampf auszutragen. Ich beschloss, im Moment nicht zu fragen, was ihn beschäftigte. Ich wollte erst einmal ins Dorf. Vielleicht kannten mich ja noch ein paar der Einwohner von früher. Ich lief los, querfeldein durch das riesige Gerstenfeld, denn das war der kürzeste Weg. Ich war keine zehn Meter weit gekommen, als Eric meinen Namen rief, ich stehen blieb und fragend zurück blickte.  
»Dieses Dorf braucht vielleicht eine Schmiede«, begann er, verließ dabei den Feldweg und kam langsam auf mich zu. »Aber braucht die Tochter des Schmieds auch einen Mann?«  
Himmelherrgottverdammtescheiße!  
War das gerade ein... Antrag?  
Ich schluckte trocken und konnte nicht anders, als dass ich ihn wie ein beklopptes Schaf ansah. Mist. Wo war in meinem Kopf gleich noch einmal der Knopf für »sprechen«?  
»Also...«, stammelte ich, selbst nach einer Antwort suchend, während Eric unaufhaltsam immer näher kam. »Fällt dir spontan einer ein?«  
Er lächelte verschmitzt, sah nach unten und strich im Gehen mit den Händen über die Ähren der Gerste.  
»Ich kenne da jemanden«, sagte er schließlich und sah mich wieder an. Atmen, ich musste atmen! »Er ist ein Rüpel, aber eigentlich ein netter Kerl.«  
Mein Herz klopfte unbarmherzig gegen meine Brust.  
»Erzähl mir mehr von ihm«, bekam ich gerade noch so heraus und schätzte die Anzahl der Schritte, die er noch gehen musste, bis er mich erreicht hatte. Sieben? Vielleicht sechs?  
»Er ist Jäger.« Ich wollte ein interessiertes Geräusch von mir geben, aber es kam nur noch ein Quietschen raus. »Er würde dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.« Noch fünf Schritte. »Dir jederzeit wieder die Finger einrenken, das Feuer der Schmiede am Brennen halten und dich beschützen, wenn die Späher der Königin das Land durchstreifen.« Noch drei. »Er würde sich jederzeit wieder für dich prügeln.« Zwei. »Und ich denke, er würde dir sogar ein Einhorn versprechen.« Eric ging einen letzten Schritt und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Wieso musste ich jetzt eigentlich heulen?!? Er umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwang mich ihn anzusehen und legte seine Stirn gegen meine. »Was meinst du?«  
»Ich denke«, begann ich und meine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern. »Ich denke, das klingt ziemlich perfekt.«  
Er lächelte erleichtert, und als meine Hände langsam seinen Rücken hinauf wanderten, näherte sich sein Gesicht dem meinen um meine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss zu verschließen.  
Es gab Momente im Leben, da stand die Welt für einen Augenblicklich still und wenn sie sich dann weiterdrehte, war nichts mehr wie es war.  
Dies war so ein Moment.  
»War das ein 'Ja'?«, fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder von mir getrennt hatte. Ob das ein »Ja« war?!?  
»Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen«, hauchte ich atemlos und drückte meine Lippen fordernd und leidenschaftlich gegen seine.  
Meine Hände krallten sich in sein Haar, während seine sich an meinem Körper einen Weg nach unten bahnten und an meiner Taille zur Ruhe kamen. Ich presste mich gegen seinen muskulösen Körper, spürte nur noch seine Berührung. Ein Keuchen entfloh meinen Lippen und erstarb in Erics Mund, als er mich mühelos hochhob und ich die Beine um seine Mitte schwang. Mein Atem wurde schwerer und tiefer, als ich zwei Sekunden später im Gerstenfeld lag, meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn berauscht noch näher an mich zog. Er unterbrach unseren Kuss für einen Moment und flüsterte etwas in mein Ohr, was mich schallend lachen ließ. Dann legte er sich vorsichtig auf mich und ich spürte seine Präsenz noch intensiver. Die Spitzen seines Haares kitzelten meine Haut, als er seine Unterarme neben meinem Kopf ablegte und auf mich hinab lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück und war mir sicher:  
Ja, dies war so ein Moment.

~Ende des 7. Kapitels ~


	8. Kapitel 8 ~ Jagd

**Kapitel 8 ~ Jagd**

_And I started to hear it again_  
 _But this time it wasn't the end_  
 _And the room is so quiet,_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

~ 2 Jahre später ~

Als endlich der Hahn auf dem Misthaufen krähte, stellte ich den Tonkrug auf den Tisch vor mir, erhob mich und schlich aus der Kochstube in Richtung Nebenzimmer.  
Ich war ein Frühaufsteher, was man von meinem Ehemann wahrlich nicht behaupten konnte.  
»Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein«, rief ich, ging zum Fenster des abgedunkelten Raumes und stieß in einer fließenden Bewegung die Fensterläden so euphorisch auf, dass sie gegen die Hauswand krachten und das erste schwache Tageslicht herein ließen. »Der Morgen graut, die Vögel zwitschern, der Nachbar bringt sein Vieh schon auf die Weide. Es wird ein herrlicher Tag!«  
Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ein Bett nahm den Großteil des kleinen Raumes ein und aus den Tiefen etlicher Bettlaken drang ein unartikuliertes Grunzen an mein Ohr. Wie gesagt, ich war der Frühaufsteher.  
Ich trat näher, griff nach den Laken und zog sie beiseite. Ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich gepackt, herumgewirbelt und landete mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei in den Betttüchern. Eric hielt mich mit seinem Körper unter sich gefangen und grinste triumphierend.  
»Festgenagelt«, ließ er verlauten.  
Ich funkelte ihn an, griff mit der rechten Hand nach einem Kopfkissen, drückte damit sein Gesicht beiseite und rollte mich gleichzeitig nach links. Verheddert in Laken, plumpsten wir auf den Holzfußboden, ich obenauf.  
»Festgenagelt«, sagte nun ich und beugte mich so weit nach vorn, dass unsere Lippen sich fast berührten.  
Mein offenes Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang über meine Schultern und umrahmten Erics Gesicht, während ich sein eigenes Haar aus seiner Stirn strich.  
»Guten Morgen, meine wunderschöne Ehefrau«, sagte er und meine Finger strichen dabei über sein Kinn.  
»Guten Morgen, mein morgenmuffeliger Ehemann«, erwiderte ich und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen grinsenden Mund, während seine Hände meinen Rücken hinunter glitten und einen Schauer durch meinen Körper jagten. Als seine Hände mein Gesäß erreichten, unterbrach ich widerwillig den Kuss und setzte mich auf. »Ich muss in die Schmiede. Die Eisennägel werden heute abgeholt.«  
Bedauern spiegelte sich in Erics Gesicht, als ich mich erhob und er sich am Bettrahmen nach oben zog.  
»Vergiss meine neue Axt nicht«, rief er mir hinterher, während ich nach nebenan ging, die Schmiedeschürze von einem Haken an der Tür nahm und anlegte.  
»Wie könnte ich«, rief ich zurück, benutzte eine weitere Tür und stand augenblicklich im Schmiederaum, um meiner Pflicht nachgehen zu können.  
Es dauerte eine Weile – ich hatte die gewünschte Anzahl Nägel beinahe fertig – als Eric in seiner Jägerkluft aus unserem bescheidenen Heim trat und sich zu mir in die Schmiede gesellte. Sein Proviant sagte mir sofort, dass er vorhatte länger auf Jagd zu gehen.  
»Der Knochenhauer hat einen Rothirsch bestellt«, meinte Eric leise und zurrte seine Armschiene zurecht.  
Ich blickte auf und ließ den letzten Nagel in die Kiste der bereits fertigen Drahtstifte fallen.  
»Hier gibt es keine Rothirsche«, meint ich mehr zu mir selbst. »Du wirst Tage weg sein.«  
»Wenn ich Pech habe, ja«, bestätigte Eric, trat näher und nahm mir den Hammer aus den Händen, um mich besser in seine Arme schließen zu können. »Ich hasse es, von dir getrennt zu sein.«  
Mir ging es genauso.  
Ich sagte nichts, drückte ihn fest an mich und wünschte mir, dass der blöde Hirsch sich schnell erlegen lassen würde.  
»Wenn du wieder kommst, ist deine Axt fertig«, murmelte ich gegen seinen Hals und ließ es zu, dass er mich im Nacken packte und sich einen Kuss stahl.  
»Ich bin bald wieder da«, versicherte er, ließ von mir ab und verschwand traurig lächelnd im leichten Nebel, der noch in den Straßen hing.  
Ich sah noch eine Weile in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war, obwohl ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte, als ein roter Lockenschopf in meinem Blickfeld erschien.  
»Greta«, sagte ich, überrascht das junge Mädchen schon so früh zu sehen.  
»Guten Morgen, Sarah«, entgegnete das junge Ding und trat näher. Sie trug einen Korb bei sich, der mit frisch gepflückten Blumen gefüllt war. Der Morgentau hing sogar noch in den Blüten. »Vater hat mir aufgetragen die Nägel abzuholen.«  
»Die Nägel!«, erinnerte ich mich wieder an meine Arbeit und war froh, dass ich diese Verrichtung bereits beendet hatte. »Es ist die Kiste da.«  
Ich half Greta die Kiste unter einem Arm zu klemmen – sie sah schwerer aus, als sie eigentlich war – und nahm meine Bezahlung, verpackt in einem kleinen Lederbeutel, entgegen.  
»Wo ist Eric?«, wollte das Mädchen wissen und sah sich suchend um.  
»Jagen«, sagte ich kurz angebunden und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie lange mein Mann weg sein würde.  
Greta nickte, beinahe enttäuscht. Ich wusste schon längst, dass sie heimlich in ihn verliebt war. Und ich fand es irgendwie... süß.  
»Hier«, sagte das Mädchen plötzlich und hielt mir eine wunderschöne blaue Blume aus ihrem Korb unter die Nase. »Für dich.«  
»Danke«, sagte ich und nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, um was für eine Pflanze es sich dabei handelte, aber sie würde einen Ehrenplatz bekommen.  
»Bis später also«, sagte das Mädchen und trat leise singend ihren Heimweg an.

~

Einen Tag später beendete ich Erics neue Axt. Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit stellte ich das Beil gegen die Wand und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Eric sein neues Werkzeug zu Gesicht bekam. Ich widmete mich einer weiteren Auftragsarbeit – der Knochenhauer hatte nicht nur einen Hirsch, sondern auch neues Arbeitsmaterial bestellt – und dachte darüber nach wie einsam ich mich letzte Nacht gefühlt hatte, als ich die Schreie hörte.  
Ich blickte vom Amboss auf und horchte.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mir meine Fantasie einen Streich spielte. Manchmal wachte ich Nachts immer noch schweißgebadet auf und sah Birk vor meinem inneren Auge in Flammen aufgehen. Eric nahm mich dann in seine starken Arme, wiegte und streichelte mich und versprach, dass alles gut war.  
Da war wieder ein Schrei.  
Demnach schien heute leider gar nichts gut zu sein.  
Ich ließ alles fallen und hechtete auf die Straße vor unserer Behausung. Menschen kamen mir entgegen gelaufen. Frauen, Kinder. Die Männer liefen in eine andere Richtung. Jeder von ihnen war bewaffnet. Mit Schwertern, Äxten oder sogar Fleischerhaken.  
Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Bitte nicht!  
Dann lief Greta mir direkt in die Arme.  
»Sarah«, rief sie panisch und krallte sich an meinen Oberarmen fest. »Sie sind da, sie sind da!«  
Das arme Ding weinte und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
»Wer?«, fragte ich, obwohl ich meine schlimmsten Alpträume bereits bestätigt sah.  
Mit großen, verweinten Augen sah sich mich an, fähig nur noch ein einziges Wort über ihre zitternden Lippen zu bringen:  
»Späher...«  
Ich wollte losheulen, riss mich jedoch zusammen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.  
»Lauf weg«, redete ich auf Greta ein und hoffte, dass ihr Körper noch in der Lage war zu gehorchen. »Lauf schnell weg.«  
Das Mädchen rappelte sich auf, nickte hastig und war wenig später in der aufgewühlten Menschenmenge verschwunden.  
Ich fasste einen Entschluss, raffte meine Röcke und lief übereilt zurück in die Schmiede. Dort angekommen, griff ich nach der an der Wand lehnenden Axt und ging zurück auf die Straße. Die Masse der flüchtenden Menschen ließ nach. Nur noch wenige hasteten an mir vorbei, würdigten mich dabei keines Blickes. Ich war allein.  
Dann sah ich sie.  
In enger Formation ritten sie die Straße entlang, direkt auf mich zu. Ich hob die Axt und fasste sie mit beiden Händen. So fest und verkrampft, dass die Knöchel meiner Finger weiß hervor traten. Zu allem Überfluss begann es jetzt auch noch zu regnen und die Reihe der feindlichen Reiter verschwamm in einem grauen Schleier.  
Als sie näher kamen, sah ich den Anführer. Er ritt in der Mitte, flankiert von den größten und tödlichsten seiner Männer. Sein Haar war blond, fast weiß, und hatte einen schrecklichen Schnitt. Er trug fast königliche Kleidung und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er nicht nur ein einfacher Späher war.  
Er gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen und wie ein Mann kam die Reihe keine fünf Meter vor mir zum stehen. Die Pferde scharrten mit den Hufen und wirbelten Schlamm auf, während der weiße Mann süffisant lächelte, als er auf mich hinab blickte.  
Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, außer, dass wir uns mit Blicken maßen.  
Nicht wegsehen, nicht wegsehen, sagte ich mir immer wieder im Stillen und hoffte, dass er nicht sah, dass ich wie Espenlaub zitterte.  
Dann sah er zur Seite – Ha, gewonnen! – und gab seinen Männern erneut ein Zeichen. Sie stoben in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon, ließen ihren Anführer ungeschützt und mich mit ihm allein, während sie selbst den flüchtenden Dorfbewohnern nachjagten.  
Der weiße Mann stieg vom Pferd und gab dem Tier einen Klaps, sodass es ohne Reiter davon galoppierte. Seine schönen Stiefel wurden mit Matsch besudelt, aber es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.  
Wie kurz vor einem Duell standen wir uns gegenüber. Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellen ungleichmäßigen Bewegungen. Mein Nervenkostüm war bereits jetzt zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
Und ja, ich hatte Angst, doch heute würde ich nicht weglaufen. Heute würde ich kämpfen.

~ Ende des 8. Kapitels ~

Wollt ihr wirklich, wirklich, WIRKLICH wissen wie es weiter geht?  
Es wird grausam...


	9. Kapitel 9 ~ Licht

**Kapitel 9 ~ Licht**

_And my heart is a hollow plane_  
 _For the devil to dance again_  
 _But the room is too quiet,_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

Immer noch grinsend, breitete er seine Arme aus. Es war eine Einladung. Ich sollte ihn angreifen.  
Ich zögerte, denn ich war mir sicher, dass es eine Falle war. Und außerdem wollte ich Zeit schinden. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück und Eric würde mich wieder retten.  
Eric...  
»Also gut«, sagte der weiße Mann plötzlich mit kalter Stimme und ich zuckte zusammen, als er nach einem Messer an seinem Gürtel griff. »Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was du zu bieten hast, Täubchen.«  
Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich preschte nach vorn, hob die Axt Schwung holend über meinem Kopf und zielte mit der Absicht auf sein Haupt, ihm den Schädel zu spalten. Er hob nur gelassen einen Arm, wehrte meinen Angriff seitlich ab und versetzte mir einen Tritt in die Nierengegend. Ich taumelte, rutschte aus und fiel in den Matsch.  
Er lachte hämisch, doch ich war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und holte erneut zu einem Angriff aus. Schreiend hieb und stach ich auf meinen Gegner ein, doch er schien jede Bewegung vorauszusehen, denn ich landete keinen einzigen Treffer. Er wich immer wieder geschickt aus, ließ mich ins Leere laufen und verspottete mich weiter. Er spielte mit mir.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ich so erschöpft, dass ich glaubte zusammenzubrechen.   
Später, sagte ich mir, wenn ich nicht mehr so damit beschäftigt war, meine Haut zu retten.  
»Genug gespielt«, teilte er unverhofft mit und ich konnte nicht einmal ausweichen, als seine Faust in meinem Gesicht landete und ich nach hinten taumelte.  
Ich spürte feste Erde unter meinen Füßen, öffnete die Augen und sah, neben den Sternen die vor meinen Augen aufblitzten, dass wir uns in der Schmiede befanden.  
Ich riss die Arme nach oben, als ich ein aufblitzendes Messer auf mich zurasen sah. Sengender Schmerz schoss durch meinen Unterarm, als die scharfe Klinge durch mein Fleisch schnitt und am Unterarmknochen vorbei schrammte. Die Axt fiel scheppernd zu Boden, als ich sie nicht mehr halten konnte.  
Der weiße Mann lachte nun nicht mehr. Sein Gesichtszug war zu Eis erstarrt. Er hatte etwas so böses an sich, dass man es fast ergreifen konnte. Und als sich seine Hand um meinen Hals legte und er mich gegen die Wand meiner Schmiede drückte, da wusste ich, dass ich heute sterben würde.  
»E-...ric...«, presste ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor und ein kurzes interessiertes Blitzen zeigte sich in den Augen meines Peinigers, bevor er fester zudrückte und ich keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Meine Augen quollen hervor und ich zog und zerrte an den Fingern, die sich um meinen Hals gelegt hatten. Sie hielten mich unnachgiebig, wie ein Schraubstock.  
»Süße Träume, Täubchen«, hörte ich ihn, durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren hindurch, sagen.  
Ein kurzer Blick nach unten verriet mir, dass er immer noch das Messer in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Mir wurde schlecht. Es war in Blut getränkt. Mit meinem Blut.  
Meine Hände ließen von ihm ab und ich griff panisch nach der Hand, mit der er das Messer hielt. Ich verletzte mich an dem Stahl der Klinge, merkte es aber kaum.  
Meine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisierend, stoppte ich die Bewegung seiner Klingenhand. Die Spitze seines Messer war nur wenige Zentimeter vor meiner Brust zum stehen gekommen. Dies brachte ihn wieder zum lachen. Ohne großen Kraftaufwand überwand er meinen Widerstand und ich zuckte, als die Klinge quälend langsam, erst durch den Stoff meiner Kleidung und dann Zentimeter für Zentimeter in mein Fleisch schnitt.  
Ich schrie. Oder vielmehr hätte ich geschrien, aber alles was den Weg durch meinen malträtierten Hals fand, war ein ersticktes Gurgeln. Gelbe Zähne bleckten mir entgegen, als die Klinge bis zum Schaft in meinem Körper steckte. Doch es war nicht das Ende.  
In einer letzten Kraftanstrengung riss ich mein Knie nach oben und traf ihn in den Weichteilen. Das wirkte immer.  
Er ließ das Messer los und krümmte sich, allerdings nur kurz. Zu kurz. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Typen nicht. Doch ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und lief auf die Straße. Ich strauchelte, schlurfte und taumelte Meter für Meter. Ich sah nicht nach unten, denn ich spürte wie heißes Blut meine Kleider durchtränkte und an meinem Körper hinab lief. Mein Herz schlug unstetig gegen ein Hindernis in meiner Brust. Es wehrte sich einfach so den Dienst aufzugeben und pumpte weiter Blut durch meine Adern.  
»Du Miststück«, keifte es hinter mir. »Du bist tot! DU BIST SOWAS VON TOT!«  
Ziellos lief ich weiter. Schreie drangen an mein Ohr und als ich den Marktplatz erreichte, sah ich alles um mich herum wie in Zeitlupe. Menschen starben, wurden niedergemetzelt. Späher vergewaltigten Frauen direkt vor meinen Augen. Leichen überall. Weinende Kleinkinder. Feuer. Tod. Verwüstung.   
Mein Blick traf den Gretas. Sie schrie, hing in den Armen eines Spähers und wurde weggeschleppt. Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich, als sie mich erkannte. Unaussprechliche Trauer spiegelte sich nun in ihren Zügen wider. Dann war sie verschwunden.  
Wenig später watete ich durch kaltes Wasser. Mein Ziel war der Hang auf der anderen Uferseite.   
»Du kannst mir nicht entkommen«, flötete es hinter mir.  
Der weiße Mann hatte mich quer durch das ganze Dorf verfolgt und hatte eine perverse Freude daran mir nachzujagen, ohne mich einzuholen, obwohl ich mich nur noch im Schneckentempo fortbewegen konnte. Er spielte schon wieder mit mir. Wie die Katze mit der tödlich verwundeten Maus.  
Ich fiel, landete mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und tauchte nach Luft schnappend wieder auf. Das kalte Bad erweckte meine Lebensgeister wieder zu neuem Leben und ich zog mich das Flussbett empor.  
»Eric«, keuchte ich verzweifelt und hoffte, dass er vielleicht schon wieder in der Nähe war. »Eric!«  
Meine Finger krallten sich in Grasbüschel und ich schleppte mich den Hang hinauf. Auf halber Höhe, packte mich jemand bei den Schultern und drehte mich grob auf den Rücken.  
»Es wird allmählich langweilig«, informierte mich der weiße Mann und beugte sich über mich.  
»Nein, nein, nein«, wimmerte ich, kurz bevor sich seine Hände um meinen Hals legten und heiße Tränen meine Wangen tränkten.  
»Stirb endlich«, verlangte er und drückte unbarmherzig zu. »Verrecke!«  
Meine Finger suchten nach Halt, sie wollten kratzen, kneifen, verwunden, doch sein Gesicht war außer Reichweite. Ich bekam nur das starke Leder seines Wamses zu packen.  
Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich eine Waffe bei mir trug.  
Mit meiner Linken packte ich den Schaft des Dolches, der in mir steckte und zog. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch erklang und Schmerz explodierte in meiner Brust. Nicht darauf achtend, rammte ich die Klinge durch die Haut meines Kontrahenten. Ich bekam nicht mit, wo ich ihn getroffen hatte. Perplex und überrumpelt ließ er schreiend von mir ab und stolperte drei Schritt zurück. Ein Horn ertönte in der Ferne und wir sahen beide auf. Das Zeichen galt ihm.  
Er zog sich teilnahmslos das Messer aus der Schulter und spielte damit herum. Ich rollte mich auf den Bauch und krabbelte weiter, bekam nicht mit wie er die Klinge mit der rechten Hand umfasste und ein Wurfmesser daraus machte.  
Ich spürte einen Druck zwischen den Schulterblättern. Dann war da nichts mehr.

~

Dunkelheit.   
Ein Licht in der Ferne.  
Schmerz, als ich die Augen öffnete und in die stahlblauen Augen meines Mannes sah.  
»Sarah...«, flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und hielt mich in seinen Armen.  
Meine Hand wanderte an seine Wange und ich schluchzte, als er sie ergriff und sein Gesicht darin verbarg.  
»Du bist es wirklich«, keuchte ich atemlos und war so dankbar, ihn noch ein letztes Mal sehen zu dürfen, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen konnte.  
»Ruhig«, verlangte er und besah sich die klaffende Wunde auf meiner Brust. »Sag jetzt nichts mehr, ich werde-...«  
Ich hielt ihn davon ab, sah in seine Augen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.   
Er verstand. Ich sah es in seinen Augen, weil etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach.  
Er zog mich näher an sich, legte seine Stirn gegen meine und weinte.  
»Die Zwerge«, begann ich und holte röchelnd Luft. Es tat weh und ich schmeckte Blut. »Du hast ihnen bescheuerte Spitznamen gegeben, sie in rosa Kleidchen gesteckt und sie eine Quadrille tanzen lassen, nicht wahr?«  
Eric schluckte, lächelte bitter und nickte.  
»Ja, genau so war es.«  
»Ich wusste es«, hauchte ich und schloss erschöpft die Augen. »Du schuldest mir ein Einhorn.«  
Er nickte gegen meine Stirn, unfähig etwas zu sagen, streichelte mein Gesicht und drückte mich an sich. Mir war kalt, aber mir fehlte die Kraft etwas zu sagen. Ich lauschte stattdessen auf meinen Herzschlag.   
Du-dumm...  
Du-dumm...  
Du-  
»Ich liebe dich«, wisperte Eric, doch ich hörte es nicht mehr.  
Bekam nicht mehr mit, wie er mich auf seinen Schoß zog, meinen Körper gegen seine Brust drückte und sein Kinn auf meinem Haarschopf ablegte. Wie Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen und in meine Haare tropften. Und wie Eric anfing sich und meinen toten Körper vor und zurück zu wiegen, als er voller Leid anfing zu weinen.

~ Ende des 9. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	10. Kapitel 10 ~ Ende

**Kapitel 10 ~ Ende**

_I was looking for the breath of life_  
 _A little touch of heavenly light_  
 _But all the choirs in my head sang_  
 _No oh oh oh..._

Als er die dunkle Rauchsäule sah, rannte er los.  
Der Kadaver des Rothirsches blieb vereinsamt im Wald zurück und wurde ein gefundenes Fressen für die Aasfresser.  
Eric konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er in seinem Leben je so gerannt war. Und wann je solch blanke Angst sein Handeln bestimmt hatte.  
Das Dorf stand in Flammen. Das Szenario war ein groteskes Ebenbild der Ereignisse von vor zwei Jahren, wie ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde.  
»Sarah!«, rief er den Namen seiner Frau, als er durch die Straßen rannte.  
Er erhielt keine Antwort. Eine unheimliche Stille hatte im Dorf Einzug gehalten. Vereinzelte Brände waren am abklingen, nur eine Ziege blökte jämmerlich irgendwo in einem Stall.  
Die Schmiede!  
Sie war unversehrt. Kein Feuer hatte hier getobt und nach dem Gebälk gegriffen.  
Eric rannte ins Innere, stolperte über eine am Boden liegende Axt und stürmte die Wohnräume. Eine blaue Blume stand in einer Vase auf dem Esstisch und heuchelte eine friedliche Stimmung.  
»Sarah!«, rief er erneut, als er wieder aus dem Haus lief und sich Richtung Hügel wandte. 

~

»Nein«, flehte er, ging in die Knie und drehte sich den leblosen Körper seiner Frau in die Arme. »Bitte nicht.«

~

»Wer hat dir das angetan? Bleib bei mir, bleib bitte bei mir!«

~

Der selige Moment, als sie ihre Augen, ihre wunderschönen Augen, öffnete und ihn so voller Liebe ansah.

~

Und dann war sie fort.  
Für immer.  
Nur weil er ein einziges Mal nicht auf sie achtgegeben hatte.  
Weg...

~

Ihr Körper lag, gebettet auf einen Scheiterhaufen, auf der kleinen Anhöhe, über die sie vor zwei Jahren das Dorf betreten hatten.  
Eine kleine hölzerne Einhornfigur verließ Erics Finger, als er die Hände seiner Frau auf ihrer Brust faltete und die Schnitzerei hinein legte.  
Ein letzter Kuss traf ihre erkalteten Lippen, dann legte sich ein Leichentuch über ihren Körper und Flammen züngelten nach ihren sterblichen Überresten.

~

Eric legte die Münzen an die Stelle, an der Sarah das frische Brot entwendet hatte, als ihre gemeinsame Reise sie an dem kleinen Gut vorbei geführt hatte. Der Brunnen und die Scheune weckten schmerzliche Erinnerungen.  
Er packte die, von Sarah angefertigte Axt, fester und zog weiter.  
Wo sollte er jetzt hin? So ganz ohne Ziel.  
Egal.  
Weg.  
Nur weg.  
Weg von seinen Erinnerungen.  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Trinkschlauch, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und verschwand im schemenhaften Dunkel des Waldes.  
Nur weg von hier...

~ Ende ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by:  
> Florence + The Machine - Breath of Life


End file.
